


Dark Stranger

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Heathers - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, but around most people virgil is really shy, everything i write is dark tbh, he dropped out of school when he moved in, human!AU, obviously, oh and i changed the last names bc otherwise it'd be kinda weird, roman plays jd in heathers, teenager!AU, virgil and roman are low-key kinda flirty when it's just them, virgil is my emo child and i love him, virgil lives with patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: October 27, 10:58 PMA boy in a black-and-purple hand-sewn jacket stood waiting at the train station, the bruise set high on his left cheekbone matching the colors of his clothes almost exactly.11:11 PMMake a wish, the boy thought dully as he glanced at his watch.  As if he had anything to wish for anymore.11:13 PMThe train arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in the fandom and I hope it's acceptable. A lot of the stuff I write is kind of dark, and this is no exception. Read the tags and just be aware that a lot of the themes in there will be present for most of the story. If they trigger you in any way, don't read or read with caution. I love you all.  
> Galaxy x

_October 27, 10:58 PM_

 

A boy in a black-and-purple hand-sewn jacket stood waiting at the train station, the bruise set high on his left cheekbone matching the colors of his clothes almost exactly.

 

_11:11 PM_

 

 _Make a wish,_ the boy thought dully as he glanced at his watch.  As if he had anything to wish for anymore.

 

_11:13 PM_

 

The train arrived.  The boy picked up his black duffel bag and sat in a seat near the very back, propping his elbow on the armrest and dropping his chin into his hand as he stared out the window.

 

_11:35 PM_

 

Out of all of the empty seats on the train, a stranger decided to sit right next to him.

Because that was _exactly_ what he needed right now.

 

_11:39 PM_

 

“I’m Roman,” the stranger said after a few minutes of silence, pulling off his red, white, and gold jacket and offering his hand and a confident smile.

“That’s nice,” the boy replied, glancing at Roman just in time to catch his frown.

 

_11:42 PM_

 

“What’s your name?” Roman asked.

“Virgil,” the boy replied.  He’d probably never see Roman - or anyone else, after tonight - ever again, so what could it hurt to tell him?  Perhaps Virgil would end up on the news, and perhaps Roman would recall the beaten, bruised, and hostile boy he’d met on a train nearing both its destination and midnight at the same time.

Roman seemed to relax almost immediately.  “Nice to meet you, Virgil. Ah, forgive me if this is stepping out of line somehow, but how old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Really?” Roman asked.  “Sixteen, and out this late, all alone, on a school night?”

“I don’t go to school anymore,” Virgil muttered, although he didn’t know why.  He didn’t need to justify himself to someone he’d just met, or anyone at all, really.  “How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Roman replied.

“Seventeen, and out this late, all alone, on a school night?” Virgil teased, his tone more biting than it was playful.

Roman pursed his lips and glanced away.

Virgil returned his gaze to the window with a semi-satisfied smirk.

 

_October 28, 12:02 AM_

 

“Where are you going?”

The question was quiet, hesitant, as though Roman wasn’t sure it would be welcome.

“I don’t know,” Virgil answered honestly.  “I don’t even know where I’m going to stay.”  It was true. He had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to get far enough that none of his friends could stop him.  His phone was silenced, too - although it wasn’t as if Patton was going to wake up in the middle of the night and notice Virgil was missing.  He was a sound sleeper.

“Once you get where you’re going, how long are you going to stay?”

“Not long.”

“Come stay with me,” Roman suggested.

“No, thanks,” Virgil said, brushing off the offer as if it was nothing.  Really, though, he was glad Roman seemed to care.

He flinched when he felt a gentle finger tap the bruise on the side of his face.  “What happened?”

“Someone hit me,” Virgil admitted.  “I’m sure it was an accident.”

That was a lie.  If it hadn’t been an accident the first time, or the second, or the third, and so on, then why would it be an accident this time?

“Who hit you?” Roman asked.

Virgil sighed.  “It was...it was my mom.  She’s been mad at me for dropping out of school, and then going to live with Patton.  She was never a good mother, or even a good person. How could she expect me to stay with her for any longer than I had to?”

“But if you’re staying with...Patton, then why do you have a fresh bruise from your mother?”

“I’ve been going back every now and then to pick up some of my stuff,” Virgil explained.  “She hits me whenever I’m there.”

“I’m sorry, Virgil,” Roman said, his voice sincere.  “That sounds terrible.”

“It is,” Virgil confessed, his voice almost a whisper.

 

_12:49 AM_

 

“How far away do you _live?”_ Virgil asked, exasperated, as they pulled out of yet another station and Roman still didn’t move from his seat.

“Relatively far,” Roman said.  “I was visiting a friend of mine.  The stop after the next one is mine, though.”

Virgil frowned.  He didn’t want Roman to leave, not just yet.

Although he would _never_ admit that he actually enjoyed the company.

 

_12:59 AM_

 

“Next stop is mine,” Roman said as the train started moving.  “Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me? It’s one in the morning - you must be exhausted.”

Virgil shrugged.  “I never sleep anyway.”

“The offer stands,” Roman insisted with a shrug.

 

_1:17 AM_

 

The train slowed to a stop, and Roman stood with a sigh.

“Well, wherever you end up tonight, Virgil,” he began, “please be safe.  Try to get some sleep, okay?”

Virgil nodded, and Roman started walking away.

After a few moments of hesitation, Virgil grabbed his bag and ran along the train until he caught up to Roman.  “Wait,” he called after him.

Roman spun around.  “Decided to join me?”

Virgil nodded, feeling suddenly shy.  Roman’s soft smile, though, eased some of the tension.

“I’m glad.  Come on, we should get a cab.”

 

_1:38 AM_

 

“Roman Prince!  Where have you been?”

Virgil could practically feel Roman’s house shaking with the force behind the woman’s booming voice.

“You promised you would be home by midnight!  Your father and I have been _so - “_  She stopped immediately upon spotting Virgil, hesitating in the doorway and half-hiding behind Roman.

“Who’s this?  I thought you were visiting Logan.”

“Mother, this is - “

“Virgil Doyle,” Virgil cut in quietly.  He caught Roman’s brief smirk out of the corner of his eye - certainly something he’d be asking about later.

“Why, ah - not to be rude, of course, honey,” Roman’s mother said, with an attempt at a comforting smile toward Virgil, “but Roman, why is he here?”

Roman hesitated, and Virgil lowered his gaze, dread settling into his stomach, making him feel sick.

_Oh, god.  She doesn't want me here, I'm going to get kicked out, I'm going to have to go back -_

“I met him on the train,” Roman said after a moment.  “He said he was going somewhere, but it was so late that I was worried he’d fall asleep and miss his stop, so I said he could stay here.”

“Alright,” Roman’s mother said after a moment.  “He can stay in the guest room. Virgil, honey, do you have everything you need?  Clothes for tomorrow, a toothbrush?”

Virgil shook his head.  It’s not like he’d expected to spend the night anywhere.

“I’m sure Roman could lend you pajamas, and we must have a spare toothbrush somewhere.  Roman, do you have this under control?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Good.  I’m exhausted, so I’ll be going to sleep.”

She disappeared up the stairs, and Virgil turned to Roman.  “Roman Prince?” He asked, testing the new addition to the name on his tongue.

“Roman Prince,” Roman confirmed.

Remembering the smirk, Virgil raised an eyebrow.  “So. You find my name funny, Princey?”

Roman chuckled, although whether it was the nickname or the reminder of Virgil’s full name, he couldn’t be sure.  “I just happen to know that your last name - Doyle - means ‘dark stranger.’ Fitting, don’t you think?”

Virgil didn’t reply, his dark gaze that matched his dark name still fixed on Roman.

“Come on.  Let’s get you pajamas and a toothbrush.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ October 28, 10:38 AM _

 

Virgil woke to his phone buzzing insistently.  He unlocked it and checked his messages.

Eight unread texts and two missed calls from Patton in the past two and a half hours.  Upon checking the time, Virgil realized he’d been gone for almost fifteen hours, since he’d gone to pick up more of his things from his mother’s house at seven PM.

 

_ Patton: Where are you, kiddo? _

_ Patton: I haven’t seen you since you left last night.  You said you’d be back by ten at the latest. _

_ Patton: Did something happen with your mom? _

_ Patton: [Missed call] _

_ Patton: Please pick up, Virgil. _

_ Patton: I’m worried about you.  You never stay out this long. _

_ Patton: I visited your mom.  She said you left at 8:30. _

_ Patton: Wherever you are, please get home soon. _

_ Patton: I hope your phone’s just dead.  I hope you’re okay. _

_ Patton: [Missed call] _

 

He was glad Patton had been worried about him, but he felt terrible for making him worry.  He quickly typed out a reply.

 

_ I’m okay, Pat.  I was sleeping. _

 

_ Patton: Oh, thank god! _

_ Patton: Call me. _

 

Patton’s voice sounded absolutely frantic, and Virgil’s feeling of guilt only increased.

“Virgil!  Where were you?  You always come back home at some point,  _ always!” _

“I know,” Virgil said wearily, shaking his head.  “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I just...needed some time to think, that’s all.  I ended up on the train, and I met someone who offered to let me stay with him for the rest of the night so I didn’t fall asleep and miss my stop or something.”  He tugged at the sleeve of Roman’s pajama shirt, which was a few sizes too big for him and reminded him of his hoodie - a comforting comparison. “I guess, with everything that was going on, I...I forgot to tell you what I was doing.”

The lie tasted sour on his tongue, especially because it was spoken to Patton - the first person to find out about his mother, the first person to offer help, the first person he’d really trusted with the more personal aspects of his life.  

But the truth, Virgil knew, would taste just as sour now that he’d seen the sun.  Now that things were better, if only slightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Virgil added quietly after a few moments.

Patton sighed.  “It’s fine. But please let me know next time, kiddo.  I was so, so worried about you.”

“I will,” Virgil promised.  “But I’m fine, Patton, I swear.  I’m only a two-hour train ride away.  I’m probably going to get ready, then maybe get something to eat and come right home.  I’ll be there in just a few hours.”

“Okay,” Patton said.  “No worries. Just text me when you’re on the train.”

“Got it,” Virgil said.  “I’ll text you.”

“I love you, kiddo.  Stay safe.”

“Love you, too.”

 

_ 11:01 AM _

 

There was a knock on the door that shook Virgil out of his thoughts, out of the maze of his mind.

“Virgil?”

“Come in,” Virgil called.

Roman appeared in the doorway as the door swung open.  

“Morning, Princey,” Virgil greeted him with a smirk.

Roman rolled his eyes.  “How’d you sleep?”

Virgil shrugged.  “I slept alright. What about you?”

“About the same for me.”

“Wait - don’t you have school?”

“We both needed some sleep,” Roman said, nonchalant.  “It doesn’t matter. I called one of my friends, so he’s going to bring me the homework after school’s over.”

“Ah,” Virgil said.  “Um, I just have to - to get dressed, and then I can leave.”

“Sure, yeah,” Roman agreed.  “No rush, though.”

 

_ 11:34 AM _

 

Back in his own clothes, Virgil felt much more like himself - less timid, less exposed.  He lingered in the doorway of Roman’s house for just a moment, almost exactly as he had the night before.  

“Uh, thanks for letting me stay with you,” Virgil said.

“It was really nothing,” Roman assured him.

“Well, I mean, you didn’t have to,” Virgil pointed out.

“Exactly, I  _ chose _ to.”

Virgil tried to smile, his gaze flicking from the ground at his feet to Roman’s face.  “I should, uh...I should probably go. Thanks again.”

He turned and started walking down the path from the Princes’ front door to the sidewalk, but Roman called after him.

“Would you like me to accompany you back to your house?”

Virgil hesitated.  “Why not?” He said after a few moments.

Grinning, Roman grabbed his jacket, slipped it on, and followed Virgil, closing the door behind them.

 

_ 3:02 PM _

 

“Patton?  I’m home.”

“Virgil!”

Patton practically ran into Virgil, almost knocking him over.  Something about his demeanor always reminded Virgil of an excited puppy.

“I wasn’t gone for that long,” Virgil protested, trying to pull Patton’s arms off of him.

“Sorry!” Patton giggled, stepping back to let Virgil extract himself from the hug.  “I know, I was just worried!” He caught sight of Roman, who stood next to Virgil. “Who’s this?”

“Roman Prince,” Roman said, taking a step forward and offering a hand for Patton to shake.

Patton completely ignored it and pulled him into a hug instead.  “Are you the one that offered to let Virgil stay with you?”

Roman nodded.  “Yeah. He looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet, honestly.”

“That does sound like Virgil!” Patton said teasingly, smiling at Virgil before looking back at Roman.  “He hardly ever sleeps, and then he always complains about how he’s tired. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve woken up in the middle of the night to find him still on...Tumblr, or Myspace, or whatever website he uses these days, blasting My Chemical Romance at full volume through his headphones.  I tell him it’s bad for his ears, but he can’t hear me over the music!”

Roman smirked, casting a playful glance in Virgil’s direction, his eyes sparking with mischief.  “He sounds like an emo nightmare.”

Patton laughed, and Virgil just shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and feeling the corner of his own mouth tug upwards in a smirk of his own.  “Well, I’m not going to deny it,” he muttered. Roman just smiled wider, and Patton laughed again.

“Well, I should probably go,” Roman said.  “Virgil, perhaps I’ll see you again sometime.”

“Perhaps,” Virgil agreed.

“Hey, wait!” Patton called as Roman turned to leave.  “Virgil, why don’t you give Roman your phone number so you two can keep in touch?  It’d be nice to know I have someone besides me looking out for my bestest friend!” He chirped, nudging Virgil with his elbow.

Virgil frowned.  The only reason he’d told Roman as much as he had was because he was thoroughly convinced he’d never have to see him again.

“You really don’t have to do that - “ Roman started to protest, but Virgil interrupted him.

“No, if it’ll make Patton feel better about my...my safety, or whatever, then I might as well,” Virgil said with a sigh, pulling a pen out of his pocket and grabbing Roman’s hand to write his phone number on it in lieu of a piece of paper.

As soon as he was done, Roman pulled his hand away as though he’d been shocked, and Virgil’s frown only deepened.

“Alright!  It was very nice to meet you both!  And Virgil, I’ll text you at some point.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Virgil replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  “Talk to you later, Princey.”

 

_ 3:29 PM _

 

“You already have a nickname for him!” Patton squealed, flinging the door open.

Virgil was so shocked that he dropped his phone on his face.  It slid down his cheek and bounced for a moment on his bed. “What are you talking about?”

“You called him Princey!  That’s  _ so _ adorable!”

Virgil shook his head slightly, brow furrowed in confusion.

“And the  _ flirting! _  I swear, Virgil, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What?  There was absolutely no flirting,” Virgil protested.  “Patton, you’re getting ahead of yourself. He let me stay at his house because he noticed that I was a complete mess.  I didn’t even know where I was going.”

The bright grin faded from Patton’s face, replaced by a look of concern - his head tilted to the side, his eyes round, gentle, and inquisitive, and his eyebrows furrowed.  “What were you doing, kiddo? Is something wrong? You never go anywhere without a plan.”

Virgil shook his head.  “I don’t want to talk about it.  Everything’s okay now, and that’s all that matters.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.  I’m sure,” Virgil lied.  Perhaps his plan had seemed ridiculous in the light of day, but that didn’t mean the reasons behind it were any less logical than they’d seemed the night before.

A wave of guilt washed over him once again as he thought of how Patton would react if he ever found out the truth of why Virgil had been on that train so late after visiting his mother.  His mouth fall open slightly in a quiet gasp, those puppy-dog eyes would fill with tears and search Virgil’s face for any trace of a sick and twisted joke behind his words, as if hoping Virgil would laugh and say,  _ No, I’m just kidding! _

But he wouldn’t be kidding, and that would be the worst part.

In short, Virgil did not want Patton to find out.

Patton kissed his forehead and smiled fondly at him.  “As long as you’re okay, then everything’s fine.”

 

_ 4:07 PM _

 

_ Unknown number: hey there, emo nightmare _

 

_ I’m going to guess this is Roman. _

 

_ Unknown number: that’s me ;) _

 

_ Prove it. _

 

_ Roman(?): i called you emo nightmare, isn’t that proof enough? _

 

_ What’s my full name? _

 

_ Roman(?): virgil doyle _

_ ‘doyle’ means ‘dark stranger’ _

 

_ Okay, you’re probably Roman. _

 

_ Princey: the train is boring without any company _

 

_ Are you saying you’d rather have me there, ignoring you and staring out the window? _

 

_ Princey: it’s better than nothing _

_ Princey: i guess i’ll just have to suffer _

 

_ I guess you will. _

 

_ Princey: you’re mean :( _

 

_ You’re dramatic. _

 

_ Princey: true _

_ Princey: so patton is...energetic _

 

_ Very much so. _

 

_ Princey: you’re a lot different from him _

 

_ Yeah, but he’s just so sweet that it’s hard not to be friends with him. _

 

_ Princey: even for someone as dark and brooding as you? _

 

_ Sure. _

_ Plus, he’s the only person other than you that knows about the stuff with my mom. _

 

_ Princey: oh _

_ Princey: so i’m guessing he knows about most of the stuff you told me? _

 

_ I didn’t tell you that much. _

_ I just told you about my mom and that I wasn’t sure where I was going.  Patton probably knows more about me than you do. _

_ Quick, what’s my favorite color? _

 

_ Princey: um purple?  or black? idk _

 

_ I guess it wasn’t the most difficult question.  I was wearing purple and black last night. _

 

_ Princey: you look good in purple, too, so that works in your favor _

 

Virgil could feel himself blushing, and he bit his lip to try and maintain the smile that fought to form on his face.

 

_ Thanks. _

_ What’s your favorite color?  Red or gold? _

 

_ Princey: yep _

 

_ You looked pretty good in that jacket. _

 

_ Princey: you’re pretty cute when you’re flirting _

 

_ You can’t even see me right now, Princey.  How do you know what I look like when I’m flirting? _

 

_ Princey: so you admit you’re flirting with me _

 

_ Only because you flirted with me first. _

 

_ Princey: can you blame me? _

_ Princey: oh now look what you’ve done, i’ve been texting you for too long and my phone’s going to die _

 

_ Have a fun train ride. _

 

_ Princey: have fun remembering that my chemical romance is never coming back _

 

A quiet laugh escaped from Virgil’s throat.

 

_ And you say I’m the mean one. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ November 2, 11:38 AM _

 

_ So my leg is broken… _

 

_ Princey: what?  how did that happen? _

 

_ How do you think it happened? _

_ It was my mom. _

 

_ Princey: oh no _

_ Princey: i’m sorry virgil _

 

_ It doesn’t really matter. _

_ Patton’s out, he’s not answering his phone, and I can’t exactly walk on a broken leg.  I’m not sure what to do. _

_ Any ideas, Princey? _

 

_ Princey: you should probably call an ambulance or something _

 

_ They have more important things to deal with. _

 

_ Princey: then i’ll come pick you up _

_ Princey: where are you? _

 

_ What?  No, you’re two hours away, that’s ridiculous. _

 

_ Princey: actually i’m not, i was visiting logan again _

_ Princey: he helps me study sometimes, even though we don’t go to the same school.  he’s crazy smart _

_ Princey: but the point is, i could be there in about half an hour _

 

_ Oh.  Okay. _

_ My mom lives really close to the train stop, actually, and I’m just trying to look as casual as I can with a broken leg about two houses down.  I’ll send you the address. _

 

_ Princey: great, i’ll be there as soon as possible _

_ Princey: hey, could logan tag along?  since i’m at his house anyway, and he’s got some experience with first aid _

_ Princey: also, he has a car, so i could get there even faster _

 

_ Sounds good. _

 

Virgil slipped his phone back into his pocket, wincing as he accidentally shifted some of his weight onto his injured leg.

Now all he could do, he thought with a smirk, was wait for his ‘prince’ to arrive.

 

_ 11:57 AM _

 

“Virgil!”

Virgil tore his gaze away from an ant crawling across the sidewalk by his feet and looked up, spotting Roman leaning out of the window of a dark gray car as it pulled up along the edge of the sidewalk in front of Virgil.  Next to him, in the driver’s seat, was a man dressed in oddly formal clothing, with a black polo shirt and dark blue tie, giving him an elegant, sophisticated look despite the fact that he couldn’t be much older than Roman.

“‘Sup, Princey,” Virgil said, nodding at him as both men unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car.  “I’m assuming this is Logan?”

“That’s me,” Logan said, circling around the car and offering a hand for Virgil to shake.

Feeling vaguely uncomfortable, Virgil just stared at Logan’s hand until the well-dressed man took the hint and dropped it back to his side.

“I’m assuming, if your leg is broken, you’ll need some help getting in the car?” Roman said, more of a question than a statement.

Gingerly, Virgil stood up a bit straighter to test his leg and almost collapsed, bright stars flickering in his vision.  He felt strong arms quickly wrap around him and pull him back to his feet.

“That’s definitely a yes,” Roman said.  “Come on, you can lean on me.”

Logan’s head shot up.  “Roman, I swear - “

Roman suddenly burst out singing at the top of his lungs.  It was a song Virgil didn’t recognize. It obviously wasn’t My Chemical Romance or Panic! at the Disco, but Roman did have a nice voice.  Logan groaned - it was clear this had happened before - but Virgil just listened.

When Roman paused to take a breath, Logan darted over and placed his hands on Roman’s shoulders.  “Stop singing,” he ordered. “For once in your life, please be a little more serious. Your friend has a broken leg, and he obviously needs to be taken to the hospital.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Roman said, suddenly somber.  “Come on, we should get you in the car.”

He helped Virgil limp across the sidewalk - such a short walk should not have been so difficult - and then opened the door, helping Virgil step up into the car before going around to the other side and getting into the seat beside him.  “To the hospital!” He announced.

“To the hospital,” Virgil agreed, slightly less enthusiastically.

 

_ 12:52 PM _

 

_ Patton: Ohmygoodness kiddo I’m so sorry my phone died while I was at the store are you okay? _

 

_ I’m fine, Patton.  Don’t freak out. Just breathe. _

 

_ Patton: Okay okay I’m okay _

_ Patton: Where are you?  I can come pick you up now if you don’t want to call an ambulance. _

 

_ You know me so well. _

_ Everything’s okay.  I texted Roman, and he was only twenty minutes away, so he came to pick me up with one of his friends. _

_ We’re at the hospital now.  I’m getting a cast. _

 

_ Patton: Okay, I’ll be right there. _

_ Patton: I’m so so sorry. _

 

_ It’s okay.  Everything is fine, I promise. _

 

_ Patton: I love you, kiddo. _

 

_ Love you, too. _

 

_ 1:38 PM _

 

When Virgil finally reentered the waiting room with crutches and a cast, Patton, Roman, and Logan were all waiting for him.

Patton was the first to jump to his feet, arms extending as though he wanted to pull Virgil into a hug, but thought the better of it when he saw the crutches.

Virgil just smiled, leaning his crutches against one of the chairs, and wrapped his arms around Patton.  His friend’s smile grew as he pulled Virgil closer - although Virgil’s balance wasn’t exactly top-notch and Patton was holding him upright more than he was hugging him.  “I really am sorry, kiddo,” he murmured earnestly, pulling away. “But I’m glad you’re okay. I knew it was a good idea for you to give Roman your number. Imagine if you hadn’t!  You wouldn’t have had anyone to ask to come pick you up and I know you wouldn’t have wanted to call an ambulance - we’re talking about that later but it doesn’t matter right now - and you might still be at your mom’s - ”

“Calm down.  We don’t have to worry about what would have happened, because everything’s fine now.  Alright?”

Patton took a deep breath, clearly making an effort to calm himself.  “Alright.”

“So you’ve met Logan?”

Patton nodded, glancing over at Logan and blushing furiously when Logan offered him a small, unsure smile, his face flushing slightly as well.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning.  “That’s sickeningly cute. I’m happy for you, Pat.”

“Where to now, kiddo?  Home? You must be tired, you should take a nap.”

Virgil sighed.  “Yeah, I think that’d be best.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you later, emo nightmare,” Roman piped up from behind Patton.  “Have a nice day.”

“Right back at you, Princey,” Virgil said with a faint smile.  “And, uh...thank you for helping me out.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Roman assured him.

 

_ November 3, 9:23 AM _

 

_ Princey: did you notice how patton and logan were looking at each other yesterday _

_ Princey: because it was adorable _

 

_ 9:48 AM _

 

_ Yeah, I noticed. _

 

_ Princey: good morning sleeping beauty :) _

 

_ I’m not a princess. _

 

_ Princey: perhaps not, but i’m the prince and i rescued you, so… _

 

Virgil could feel a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he locked his phone and grabbed his crutches from where they were leaning against his nightstand, standing carefully and trying not to accidentally put any pressure on his injured leg.  He hobbled unsteadily to the kitchen, where Patton was mixing something in a bowl. After Virgil had almost set fire to the house trying to make waffles, they’d decided that when they wanted to cook something for breakfast, that was best left up to Patton.

“Good morning, kiddo!” Patton chirped, setting the whisk down in the bowl.  “I’m making pancakes, do you want some?”

“That would be great,” Virgil said with his best attempt at a smile, the kind he reserved only for his closest friends.

So, the kind he reserved only for Patton.

“Did you sleep well?” Patton asked as he poured some of the pancake batter into the pan.  “How’s your leg?”

“I slept okay, and my leg still kind of hurts, but not nearly as much as it did yesterday.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Patton said.  “Do you want to put the news on the TV?”

“The only thing the news ever does is make me anxious and make you sad,” Virgil muttered, but he turned on the television anyway, flipping through the channels before settling on a news show they both liked and sitting down.

As he was trying to focus on some story about yet another outrageous thing the president had done - was any of it really that much of a surprise anymore? - his phone buzzed.

 

_ Princey: seriously though i wanna talk about this patton and logan thing _

_ Princey: logan literally never blushes _

_ Princey: but then patton smiles at him and suddenly it’s like his face is on fire or something _

 

_ And it’s not one-sided, either.  Patton’s clearly smitten as well. _

 

_ Princey: he is?  you’re sure? _

 

_ Are you blind?  Of course he is. _

 

_ Princey: i thought so but i couldn’t be sure _

 

_ I mean, you would think it would be harder to tell, because Patton is always kind of giggly and whatever, like how a lot of people are when they’re flirting. _

 

_ Princey: when you’re flirting, you’re just smooth as heck _

 

_ Thanks?  I think? I’m not used to compliments like that. _

_ This is about Patton and Logan, though.  Save it for later. _

 

_ Princey: ...fine. _

 

_ Anyway, there’s just a difference between how Patton normally acts and how he acts when he has a crush on someone.  The difference was definitely there. _

 

_ Princey: so now how do we get them together _

 

_ Seriously? _

 

_ Princey: well if they both like each other _

_ Princey: then why not? _

 

_ I know Patton probably won’t want to make the first move. _

_ He hates being rejected. _

 

_ Princey: logan’s just going to keep second-guessing himself and thinking he read the situation wrong or something _

 

_ So basically, our friends are idiots and they like each other, but both of them will probablybe hesitant to do anything about it? _

 

_ Princey: that’s accurate _

 

_ Well, we need to fix that, then. _

 

_ Princey: agreed _

 

_10:26 AM_

 

“Who’re you texting, kiddo?”

Virgil glanced up at Patton, who was watching him intently as he transferred the pancakes from the pan to a plate.

“Roman,” Virgil answered.  “Why?”

“Because you’re smiling,” Patton pointed out.  “Like, a real smile. Without even trying.”

Virgil frowned.  He hardly ever  _ really _ smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t like him?”

Virgil shrugged.  “He’s nice, I guess.  I don’t know.”

“Sure,” Patton said, sounding slightly sarcastic.  “Breakfast is ready. Come eat.”

 

_ I’ve got to go, Princey. _

_ Talk to you later - we can discuss the Patton/Logan thing. _

 

_ Princey: see ya, sleeping beauty. _

 

_ That nickname won’t be going away anytime soon, will it? _

 

_ Princey: nope _

 

_ I hate you. _

 

_ Princey: sure you do :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Roman's point of view. Be prepared for a lot of Logicality :)

_ November 3, 10:07 AM _

 

“Who are you texting, Roman?  You keep getting distracted by something, smiling, and then typing.”

Roman closed his messages so he could see Logan’s face better, despite the blurry and low-quality images through the bad connection on their Skype video call.  He was lying on his stomach on the floor of his bedroom, his elbows propped on a fluffy red pillow as he typed on his laptop and chatted with Logan. “I was just talking to Virgil.”

A look of realization dawned on Logan’s face, bringing with it a mischievous smirk.  “Ah, of course.  _ Virgil.” _

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roman asked, suddenly defensive, feeling metaphorical walls pull up around him, trying not to let his emotions be read through his face.  He was an actor, after all, and if he wasn’t able to act well enough to keep a secret, then was he really any good at all?

“You just seem to have a certain fondness for him.”

Oh.  That plan had fallen to pieces quickly.

Who cared about keeping secrets, anyway?  And he should have known Logan would be the first to figure it out.

“Well, I mean, have you seen him, Lo?  He’s just so...he’s so  _ pretty!” _

“And bad-tempered and closed-off,” Logan added.  “While you are probably shallow enough to be attracted to someone based on appearances alone - “

“Hey!”

“ - I also believe that you would not be so interested in Virgil if you did not consider him to be a viable partner emotionally as well as physically.”

“I’ll ignore your  _ very _ wounding remark,” Roman said, biting back fake tears and grinning at Logan to show him that they weren’t real, “to tell you that, yes, I do think Virgil is the kind of person that I’d want to date.”

“With that personality, how do you think he’d take it when you burst out singing Disney songs in public?”

“Well, how did he react when I started singing yesterday?  I didn’t see, I was too busy performing.”

Logan hesitated for a few moments.  “He certainly seemed...fascinated.” He coughed awkwardly.  “I may have taken a picture to analyze his expression later on, as I was unfamiliar with it and I would like to be able to identify it next time I encounter it.”

“You just don’t talk to enough people, that’s why you didn’t recognize it,” Roman pointed out.  “Also, that’s kind of creepy. But could you, like, send me the photo or something? Because if he likes my singing, then I like him even more.”

Logan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘hypocritical, narcissistic, self-absorbed moron,’ but Roman could hear his mouse clicking anyway.  A few moments later, he received a file from Logan in his messages, and he opened it.

Of course, Virgil was beautiful in the photo, just as he was beautiful in real life.  But the way he was looking at Roman, eyes round and amazed and softer than they usually looked, his mouth hanging open just slightly...that starstruck gaze, so different from his usual scowl or half-smirk, somehow made him look even more gorgeous.  He looked completely blown away, and Roman remembered his sudden silence and lack of a sarcastic remark after Roman’s impromptu musical number.

“Wow,” Roman whispered.  “I don’t understand how you  _ wouldn’t _ think he’s beautiful, Lo.  Do you see this? He’s just...wow.”

“I never denied that he was, at the very least, slightly attractive,” Logan pointed out.  “However, you seem far more interested in him than I am.”

“That’s because you’re already in love with Patton,” Roman said, closing the file (but making sure to save it first, because, really... _ wow). _

Logan spluttered indignantly, a blush creeping onto his face.  “I am not  _ in love _ with Patton.  He’s quite, ah...quite charming, and very sweet, but I don’t  _ fall in love. _  I never have and I doubt I ever will.”

“But you totally like him, at least.”

Logan sighed.  “P-perhaps. Just a bit.”

“Then ask him out!”  Roman pulled himself into a seated position, bouncing excitedly.  “Maybe you could ask him to go with you to the production of  _ Heathers _ that I’m going to be in!”

“Of course, even when you’re trying to help a friend you’re still promoting yourself,” Logan said, rolling his eyes.

“Of course,” Roman repeated, grinning.  “Seriously, though, you should totally ask him!”

Logan frowned for a moment, eyes narrowed.  Roman recognized that look - Logan was planning something.

“I’ll ask Patton,” he conceded after a moment with a smile.  “But only if you invite Virgil as well.”

Roman’s eyes widened.  “Seriously?”

Logan shrugged.  “We already know he thinks you sing well, and I’ve seen you practicing for the play.  I believe that, if you want to impress Virgil, then you should invite him to watch you perform.  And besides, you just love attention, so I’d assume that the more people watching, the happier you’ll be.”

“Yeah, but...I don’t know.  I’d just be really nervous.”

“It’s no different than any other performance you’ve done,” Logan pointed out.  “Just one extra person. And anyway, if you really want me to ask Patton, then you must hold up your end of the deal.”

Roman sighed.  “Yeah. Yeah, okay, fine.  I’ll text him.”

“Or you could talk to him face-to-face.”

“He lives two hours away,” Roman reminded Logan.  “I’ll just text him. And you’re a half an hour away from Patton - you should talk to  _ him _ face-to-face.  Plus, you’re asking him on an actual date - I’m just asking Virgil to come see my play.”

“You wish you were asking him on an actual date,” Logan said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Roman said, trying to bite back his smile.  “I’m texting him now, happy?”

“Very.”

 

_ roman: i convinced logan to ask patton out _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: Really?  That was fast. _

_ emo nightmare <3: I thought you said he would be hesitant? _

 

_ roman: well, we made a deal _

_ roman: i’m kind of the lead male role in a production of heathers and logan’s already going to see it, so i convinced him to invite patton to go with him, but he said i’ve got to invite you to come and see it as well _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: You’re J.D.? _

_ emo nightmare <3: Roman, that’s awesome! _

 

_ roman: you’re a fan of heathers?? _

_ roman: you, the King Of The Emos???? _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: I can still appreciate theater, you know.  A love of My Chemical Romance doesn’t mean I can’t love show tunes, too. _

 

_ roman: yeah, i guess you’re right _

_ roman: i just wouldn’t have expected heathers to be your thing _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: Admittedly, I can be a bit of a Broadway nerd sometimes, even if I’m not always up-to-date on what’s popular at the moment. _

_ emo nightmare <3: Seriously, though - that’s really great.  I’m happy for you. _

_ emo nightmare <3: Although I can’t really imagine you playing someone as...well, as psychopathic as J.D.  You’re pretty over-the-top, but you aren’t that crazy. _

 

_ roman: ...thanks?  i think? _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: So Logan agreed to ask Patton to be his date as long as you ask me to go see the play as well? _

 

_ roman: yep _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: Well, it’s a good play, and you’ve helped me out a lot recently, so I’d love to go if you want me to.  I’m sure you’re going to be great. _

 

“Roman?”

“Yeah?  Sorry,” Roman said, pushing the messages window to the side so he could look at Logan again.

“You’re blushing,” Logan teased with a smirk.  “You asked him, then?”

Roman nodded, trying to contain his smile.

“What did he say?”

“Apparently he’s a fan of Heathers, and he said he’d love to go, and he’s sure I’m going to be great!”  Roman was practically gushing about Virgil’s reply, and he knew that if he kept talking he would start rambling about it, but he didn’t really care.

 

_ roman: aww thanks :) _

_ roman: we can talk about the details later, i’m still talking to logan about how he’s totally in love with patton _

 

_ emo nightmare <3: Ah, I should let you get back to that, then. _

_ emo nightmare <3: I’ll talk to you later, Princey.  Have fun talking to Logan. _

 

_ roman: talk to you later, emo nightmare _

 

“Okay,” Roman said, turning his attention back to Logan.  “Now  _ you’ve _ got to hold up  _ your _ end of the deal, mister.”

“How about this?  We could all plan to meet up for lunch, and I could ask him then,” Logan suggested.  “With you there, and being that Virgil already knows about the play and is planning to attend, the topic could arise more naturally, making it easier for me to ask Patton.”

“Sounds good,” Roman said.  “Let’s do it.”

 

_ 12:27 PM _

 

“Oh, look, they’re here!”

Roman practically jumped out of his chair to greet Virgil and Patton.  Logan rolled his eyes, but he still smiled kindly at them, although it was mostly aimed at Patton.

“It’s good to see you two again,” Logan said, his voice considerably warmer than his usual cold, detached tone.  

“You, too!” Patton said, beaming.

“Sup, Princey,” Virgil said, resting his crutches against the side of the table, pulling out the chair across from Roman’s, sitting down, and pulling off his headphones to let them rest around his neck.  

_ Of course he’d be listening to music, _ Roman thought with a fond smile.  “Hey, emo nightmare. Listening to My Chemical Romance again?”

Patton giggled.  Virgil just shook his head, a triumphant smile growing on his face.  “I’ve branched out. It’s Twenty One Pilots today.”

“That’s new,” Roman commented.  “Patton, how are you?”

“I’m doing wonderful, especially now that I’m here with my friends!” Patton said, smiling and sitting down as well.

“How is your leg, Virgil?” Logan asked politely.

Virgil shrugged.  “I mean, by broken leg standards, I’d say it’s pretty good.  But that’s still not great.”

Roman frowned.  “Isn’t there anything you can do about your mom?  Someone you could tell?”

Virgil sighed.  “I don’t - I don’t know.  I don’t even know where I’d start.  But I don’t want to talk about that,” he added firmly, pulling his black and purple hoodie tighter around himself.

His frown only deepened, but Roman nodded anyway.  If Virgil didn’t want to discuss his mother, Roman would respect that.

After a lengthy, extremely awkward silence, Logan cleared his throat.  “So, I believe Virgil has already been informed, but Roman has one of the lead roles in a local production of  _ Heathers.” _

“Ooh, really?” Patton asked excitedly.

Roman nodded.

“That’s really cool!”

“Ah, anyway,” Logan said, a slight nervous edge to his voice, “I was wondering if, perhaps, you would want to attend the play with me?”

Patton’s eyes lit up hopefully.  “Like a date?”

Logan nodded.  “Yes, if that is alright with you.”

Patton giggled.  “Of course it is, Logan!  That sounds fantastic.”

Virgil glanced at Roman, smirking.  “Mission accomplished,” he murmured, leaning across the table slightly so he could speak to Roman without Patton or Logan hearing him.

Roman returned his grin.  Now they just had to wait and see how the date went, and with any luck, both of their friends would end up happy - and, ideally, happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've started a Discord server for this fic and a few others. It'll be a place to discuss theories or reactions to certain parts of the stories, and it'll include this one, The World Around Us Is Burning But We're So Cold, You Can Call Me Blurry, and more!  
> If I really like you, I might give you a role that lets you into channels where I'll be sharing ideas and previews for future chapters... ;)  
> Anyway, you can join the server here: https://discord.gg/4dsAmb8  
> I love hearing from/talking to you guys, so I'd really love to see you there.  
> I hope you're doing well!
> 
> Galaxy ||-//


	5. Chapter 5

_ November 7, 4:49 PM _

 

“Patton, you need to calm down.  I can tell you’re freaking out.”

“Freaking out?  What makes you think that?” Patton asked, searching through his closet frantically for something to wear.

“You’re practically tearing your wardrobe apart,” Virgil pointed out.  “Pat - Patton! Just sit down for a moment.”

Reluctantly, Patton sat down on his bed next to Virgil.  “I just want to look perfect. I mean, I really like Logan!”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Virgil said with a smirk.  “But think about it. He’s not going to care about how you look - he doesn’t seem that superficial.  As long as you show up, I think he’ll be happy.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked worriedly.

“How could I be sure?  I met the guy just a few hours before you.”

“You aren’t helping,” Patton said, but he was starting to smile.

“Let me finish,” Virgil said.  “He does seem to like you a lot.  And from what Roman’s told me, that doesn’t seem to happen often.”

His phone buzzed.  He pulled it out of his pocket and felt a small smile spread over his face when he saw that the message was from Roman.

 

_ Princey: excited for the show? _

 

_ Yeah.  But Patton’s freaking out over what to wear on his date. _

 

_ Princey: logan keeps texting me, i think he’s freaking out too _

 

_ Well, tell him that Patton is probably just as worried as he is. _

 

_ Princey: i will _

_ Princey: you should tell patton the same about logan _

 

_ I will.  Talk to you later. _

 

“Are you talking to Roman?” Patton asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Virgil said, not even bothering to emphasize the fact that he only thought of Roman as a friend, since Patton wouldn’t buy it anyway.  “He says Logan’s freaking out, too. Neither of you have anything to be worried about, I’m sure. And that’s  _ me _ saying that, so you definitely have nothing to worry about.”

Patton nodded slowly.  “Yeah...okay, I guess you’re right.  Logan’s going to be here in less than an hour, so I really have to get ready.”

 

_ 5:37 PM _

 

Virgil watched with a fond smirk as Patton practically flung open the door, a wide smile on his face.

“Hi, Logan!”

“Ah, h-hello, Patton,” Logan stammered.  “You look - nice. Well, you look nice all the time, but I - um - “

“Thank you,” Patton replied with a giggle, cutting off Logan’s rambling and kissing him on the cheek.  “You look nice, too.”

 

_ Logan’s here.  We’re about to leave for the theater. _

 

_ Princey: great.  how’s their date going so far? _

 

_ Logan tried to tell Patton that he looked nice and started rambling.  Patton kissed him on the cheek. They’re both blushing like crazy. _

 

_ Princey: i expect you to send me updates as the night progresses. _

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ Princey: :) _

 

“So, shall we depart?” Logan asked.

Virgil slipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced at Patton.  “Yeah, I’m ready to go.”

“Me, too,” Patton said with a smile, mostly directed at Logan.

Logan blushed again.  At least he managed to return the smile this time.

 

_ 6:53 PM _

 

Virgil had been mostly silent in the car, sitting in the backseat with his headphones on, as always.  They got to the theater after a little under an hour and a half, and Virgil, Patton, and Logan were waiting in their seats at the theater when Virgil’s phone buzzed.

 

_ Princey: i’m not technically supposed to be on my phone right now _

_ Princey: but oh well _

 

_ Doesn’t the show start in seven minutes? _

 

_ Princey: yeah...but i don’t go on immediately, so i’ve got some time _

 

_ Are you nervous? _

 

_ Princey: a little bit _

 

_ Why?  I’m sure you’ll be great. _

 

_ Princey: ugh, are you really going to make me say it? _

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

_ Princey: it’s because you’re here _

_ Princey: you’re making me nervous, honestly _

 

_ Do you want me to leave, or…? _

 

_ Princey: no!  no of course not _

_ Princey: you’re just very pessimistic and dark _

 

_ You forgot emo nightmare. _

 

_ Princey: wow, you’re really embracing that wholeheartedly _

_ Princey: i just feel like you’re not going to like it?   _

_ Princey: it doesn’t really matter.  it’s stupid. _

 

_ Even if you’re somehow a terrible actor/singer, it’s still a great play and I’ll still love it. _

_ Don’t worry about it, Princey.  You’re going to do great. _

 

_ Princey: thanks.  really. it means a lot to me. _

 

_ Anytime. _

 

_ Princey: ooh, the show’s about to start _

_ Princey: are you ready? _

 

Virgil didn’t have time to type out a reply before the lights were dimming.  He locked his phone - after silencing it, of course - and turned his attention to the stage.

 

_ 9:34 PM _

 

Two and a half hours later, it was safe to say that Virgil was extremely impressed with the entire performance - but Roman most of all.

He hadn’t known what he was expecting from Roman’s performance as someone like J.D., but what he’d seen had practically blown him away.  He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t near tears when J.D. died, but that  _ totally _ didn’t have something to do with the fact that it was Roman playing the character.  

But whatever he said the reason was, he knew that if Patton ever found out, he would never let it go, so he just decided to leave that out of the discussion.

“What’d you think of the play, kiddo?” Patton asked, almost skipping out of the theater and breaking Virgil from his thoughts.

“It was great,” Virgil said honestly.  “Roman was amazing. He’s a really good singer and actor.”

“I  _ know, _ isn’t he?” Patton exclaimed.

“I agree,” Logan chimed in.  “While J.D. is not a particularly likeable character, Roman played him well.”

“Where is he?” Patton asked.  “I want to talk to him!”

“He may take a while to exit the theater,” Logan pointed out.  “He would have to take off his costume and whatever makeup or other products he had to wear.”

“But we can still wait for him!” Patton insisted cheerfully.  Despite his light tone, it was very clear that he’d made his decision and wasn’t going to change his mind.

Virgil didn’t miss the beginnings of a fond smile on Logan’s face as he replied.  “Yes, I suppose we can.”

 

_ 10:03 PM _

 

Roman finally approached them about a half an hour later, looking somewhat tired but excited and upbeat nonetheless.  “Aw, guys! Were you waiting for me? You didn’t have to do that!”

“We just wanted to tell you how great you did!” Patton explained.  “Really, it was awesome!”

Logan nodded.  “You are a talented actor and singer, and it was a wonderful play.”

“Thanks,” Roman said with a grin before turning his attention to Virgil, looking a little more uncertain, a little more...anxious.  

Did he really care that much about Virgil’s opinion?  It was a strange thing to think about. Virgil hadn’t thought he mattered that much to anyone - other than Patton, perhaps.  But maybe he was wrong. 

“Virgil?  What did you think?”

Virgil lifted his gaze to meet Roman’s and offered him his best attempt at a reassuring smile.  “Are you kidding, Princey? It was amazing. Logan’s right - you’re really talented.”

And Roman’s grin returned, possibly even a little wider than before.

“Thanks, Virge.”

 

_ 11:08 PM _

 

Logan drove Patton and Virgil back to their house.  Patton told Virgil to go inside, that he wanted to stay and talk with Logan a little while longer, and when he finally walked into the house, he had a blush on his face and looked considerably more disheveled than he had when Virgil left.

“Have fun  _ talking?” _ Virgil teased.

Patton was clearly making an effort to contain his smile.  He wasn’t particularly good at it. “Yeah, yeah, we - um, we just talked about - you know, the...the play…”

“And I’m guessing that’s when you started making out,” Virgil cut in.

Patton’s cheeks flushed bright red.  “We did not -  _ make out, _ we just...kissed for a little bit.”  His voice grew quieter at the end, and he bit his lip, the smile finally breaking free.

Virgil smirked.  “I knew it.”

Patton gasped, faking offense.  “Well, you’re one to talk! What about you and Roman back at the theater?”

“We weren’t kissing or anything,” Virgil protested.

“But you were flirting,” Patton countered with a grin.

Virgil opened his mouth to argue, but then he reviewed some of his interactions with Roman, whether they were over text or in person, and the way that, when J.D. died in the play, all Virgil could see was that it was  _ Roman _ and he was dying and it reduced him to tears far more easily than he was willing to admit.

And, of course, the way Roman could make him smile - a real, genuine smile.

Even Patton could hardly ever do that.

“Maybe we were,” Virgil conceded quietly.  “That doesn’t mean it’s going to go anywhere, though.  You and Logan are obviously both smitten, and you actually work well together.”

“Are you saying you and Roman are different?”

“Yes!” Virgil said, slightly exasperated.  “He’s just...him, and sure, I like him, but I’m not  _ smitten. _  He definitely isn’t.  And we’d be a terrible couple, clearly.”

Patton frowned.  “What makes you think that?”

Virgil snorted.  “Like I said, he’s  _ him. _  Think about it, Patton.  He’s so outgoing and dramatic, and I’m...well, I’m just me.  Roman and I are complete opposites - it would never work.”

“You don’t know that!” Patton insisted.  “Plus, I bet he likes you.”

Virgil sighed and shook his head, but Patton continued anyway.

“Just talk to him, kiddo.  I know you don’t think there’s anything there, but just try to look closer.  You’ll see it, too.”

 

_ November 8, 4:28 AM _

 

Virgil couldn’t sleep.

That wasn’t a surprise.  He hardly ever slept, anyway, but tonight - or maybe he should say this morning, given that it was so early - was different.

He couldn’t sleep because he was thinking about Roman.

Of course he didn’t believe Patton.  Roman had no reason to like Virgil. Even the thought was completely ridiculous.  

And yet, somehow, Patton’s words had planted a seed of something like doubt in Virgil’s mind.  He doubted himself, oddly enough. He... _ hoped. _

It was strange, Virgil reflected as he stared blankly at his ceiling, that doubt and hope were so similar.  At first glance, they seemed to be complete opposites - doubt was thinking that something would never happen, but hope was daring to imagine that it might.  Doubt was realistic, doubt was safe and comfortable, whereas hope was too outlandish, blind belief that only set him up to be disappointed.

(He got weirdly poetic when he was sleep-deprived, but that was beside the point.)

Wouldn’t it be better to hope, to dare to dream?  Wouldn’t it be better - ?

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed.

 

_ Princey: hey _

_ Princey: you awake? _

 

_ What are you doing up?  It’s 4:30am. _

 

_ Princey: what are you doing up?  it's 4:30am _

 

_ Good question. _

_ God, I’m tired. _

 

_ Princey: oh, sorry _

_ Princey: i should let you sleep _

 

Virgil had jumped up from his bed before he even knew what he was doing.

 

_ No, I won’t be able to sleep tonight anyway. _

_ Do you want to go somewhere? _

 

_ Princey: what, right now? _

 

_ Yeah. _

_ We should just meet somewhere. _

 

_ Princey: ok _

_ Princey: there’s a cafe about an hour from my house - so probably about an hour from yours - that’s open 24/7 _

_ Princey: i can send you the address and we can meet there? _

 

Before Virgil could think it through, he was already writing a note for Patton to explain his absence and typing his reply to Roman, who had sent him the address while he was writing.

 

_ I’ll be there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a lot longer than it should've.  
> But hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Let me know what you think :)  
> By the way, I'm running a Discord server for discussions about some of my fics and there's a category specifically for this one! I love talking to you guys and hearing your ideas and opinions, so I'd love it if you joined!  
> https://discord.gg/sKrw8Xb  
> Galaxy ||-//


	6. Chapter 6

_ November 8, 5:37 AM _

 

Roman was already waiting at the cafe when Virgil arrived, leaning casually against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his red, white, and gold jacket.  He had earbuds in, which was definitely new. 

He looked up as Virgil approached on his crutches, pulling out his earbuds, unplugging them from his phone, folding them messily and shoving them in his pocket.  “Hey, emo nightmare.”

“Hey, Princey,” Virgil replied.  “What were you listening to?”

Roman smirked.  “Since you adore My Chemical Romance so much, I thought I’d check them out.”

Virgil’s eyes widened.  “Really?  _  You _ were listening to My Chemical Romance?”

“A love of show tunes doesn’t mean I can’t listen to My Chemical Romance, too,” Roman teased, reminiscent of Virgil’s reaction to Roman’s surprise that he was a Heathers fan.

Virgil bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.  “So...what did you think?”

“Of what?”

“My Chemical Romance, you moron.”  Virgil rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Oh, yeah!”  Roman chuckled.  “Sorry. I don’t usually stay up this late.  Uh, the music was interesting, to say the least.  I have nothing against it, of course,” he added hurriedly.  “And it definitely reminded me of you. But it’s not my thing.”

Virgil nodded.  “I get it. It’s not for everyone.  So, should we go in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They went inside - Roman held the door for Virgil, of course - and Virgil was surprised to see that there were quite a few people already waiting in line to get coffee.  The early birds, he guessed - or the extreme night owls, like him.

They got in the queue and Roman pulled out his wallet.  “What do you want to get? It’s on me.”

“No, you don’t have to do that - “ Virgil protested.

“I want to,” Roman interrupted gently.  “Come on, Virge. Just let me pay for your coffee, please?”

Virgil sighed, attempting a smile.  “Thank you. Um...I don’t know. I’ll just get coffee as black and bitter as my soul.”

Roman frowned, then nodded.  “I’m in the mood for a frappucino,” he announced.

“At five thirty in the morning?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I have a major sweet tooth and the caramel one still has enough caffeine to help me survive the day.  Now shush.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything as Roman stepped up to the counter, ordering a caramel frappucino and a vanilla latte.

Another raised eyebrow.  “What are you doing?”

Roman shrugged, smirking.  “Hey, you asked for something as black and bitter as your soul, didn’t you?”

Once they got their drinks and sat down at a table, Virgil blew on his for a moment before taking a tentative sip, almost choking on it as he glanced up at Roman.  “This is impossibly sweet.”

“Exactly,” Roman said simply, starting to drink his frappucino.  “It’s as black and bitter as your soul.”

Virgil stared at him, almost in disbelief, his mouth hanging open slightly as he searched for the words to form a reply.  

“Do you like it?” Roman asked.

With some effort, Virgil tore his gaze away from Roman, taking another sip of his latte.  “Yeah,” he muttered reluctantly. “Thanks.”

Roman grinned proudly.  “No problem at all.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Virgil spoke up.

“So are you going to tell me exactly why you were still awake at four thirty?”

Roman narrowed his eyes, half-teasing and half...concerned?  “If I tell you why I was up, will you tell me why you were up?”

Virgil froze.  Could he tell Roman the truth?

_ I was still up because I was debating whether or not there was a sliver of hope that you might have feelings for me. _

No, even reviewing it in his head sounded ridiculous.  Maybe he could use an excuse from one of his other sleepless nights.  He had plenty of them.

So, after a moment’s hesitation, he nodded.

Roman, apparently satisfied, started talking.  “When I was a lot younger, like...just-starting-acting younger, I would always be really nervous around a show.  Like, of course I was nervous beforehand, but I’d still be nervous after, because...well, logically, putting yourself out there, in the spotlight, it’s got to lead to some sort of reaction.  And maybe the reaction’s going to be a negative one. I’d just be so worried about it that I would keep myself up almost all night.”

Virgil frowned, chewing on his lip.  “But you said that was when you were younger.”

“Yeah, after a while I got used to it all, the being on stage and the criticism and stuff,” Roman explained.  “So I stopped being nervous after shows.”

“Then what changed about tonight?”

Roman smiled wryly.  “Like I said before...it was you.”

Virgil didn’t know how to reply.  He just took another sip of his latte.

“So.  I believe we made a deal?” Roman prompted, clearing his throat.

“Uh, yeah,” Virgil said.  “I guess I just...had a lot on my mind.”

“Your mom?” Roman asked sympathetically.

“Partially...and some other stuff.”

Fantastic.  That reminded him of the most common thing that had kept him awake so many nights before.  Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down, covering his hands completely.

Roman’s brow furrowed, his gaze concerned.  “Is everything okay?”

Virgil laughed.  It sounded bitter and forced and completely  _ wrong, _ echoing in his ears.  “I’m sitting in a cafe at almost six in the morning with one of my only friends - who i just met less than two weeks ago, by the way - after yet another night without sleep.  I have a broken leg because my mother has been abusing me for years, and if I hadn’t saved up so much money while I was planning to run away from home, my survival would depend entirely on the generosity of others, which I’m sure we can both agree is sorely lacking in many people.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, but he purposefully left it out.

Like how, when he thought about them too hard - and he always did, when he stayed up too late - he could still feel all his other scars burning into his skin.

How each one felt like a reminder - that he was broken, that he shouldn’t be here, that he should’ve just ignored Roman’s offer on the train two weeks ago because Patton and his mother and everyone else in his life would’ve been better off if he’d left.

How it was the nights just like this one that made Virgil get on that train in the first place.

Funnily enough, Roman had stopped him from running this time as well.

Roman’s gaze had been fixed on the table, but he glanced up as Virgil finished speaking.  “Stupid question, I guess,” he muttered.

Seeing the hurt in Roman’s gaze, Virgil softened.  “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I...I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.  You were trying to be nice. It just sucks sometimes, you know?”

“I can’t say I do,” Roman admitted.  “But I can say that I’m sorry you’ve got to deal with all of that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Virgil assured him.  “I just...have a lot of issues. It doesn’t matter.  I’m used to it by now.”

Roman’s face fell even further.  “No one should ever be able to say they’re used to pain.  That’s...god, Virgil, that’s terrible.”

Virgil just shrugged.  “I’ll live.”

But he wasn’t so sure.

After that, their conversation took a very quick turn back to small talk, and Virgil was glad.

He wasn’t ready yet.  He would tell Roman eventually, he knew, but he wasn’t ready yet.

 

_ 7:04 AM _

 

_ Patton: Thanks for the note!  Having fun? _

 

_ Yeah.  We’re actually still at the coffee shop, so it might be a little while. _

 

_ Patton: Okay!  Thanks for letting me know. _

_ Patton: Is it a date? _

 

_ No, of course not.  Let it go, Patton. _

 

_ Patton: Aww, okay, fine.  Enjoy your not-a-date, kiddo. _

 

Neither Virgil nor Roman seemed to be up for much conversation, though.  Virgil ended up scrolling mindlessly through his phone, Roman sitting across from him and staring out the window, the light from the barely-rising sun coloring his eyes a bright, burning gold.

And maybe Virgil spent a little more time than he was willing to admit just admiring him.

He hated how Patton always seemed to know how Virgil felt, even before Virgil knew it himself.

He turned his attention back to his phone, telling himself firmly that he was being ridiculous and most certainly  _ not _ taking any pictures of Roman.

 

_ 7:12 AM _

 

Virgil looked up from his phone when he heard Roman chuckling.  “What’s so funny, Princey?”

“I just - “ Roman took a moment to compose himself, but it proved worthless when he started giggling again as soon as he started talking.  “It’s just funny - I kept calling you Sleeping Beauty, and here you are, and you haven’t slept at all.”

Virgil simply stared at him for a moment, and wow, his lack of sleep must’ve caught up with him, because all of a sudden he was laughing, too, with tears in his eyes and his stomach beginning to ache in the most wonderful way, and his face hurt because he was grinning so much that he couldn’t even speak properly.

(And no, it totally wasn’t because Roman’s laughter was more beautiful and infectious than it had a right to be.  Shut up.)

 

_ 7:39 AM _

 

“Do you realize we’ve been here for two hours?” Roman asked, staring at his watch incredulously.

“Has it really been that long?” Virgil asked.  “I should probably go home soon. God, I’m tired.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Roman offered.

“No, no, I’ll be fine.”

“It’s a matter of your safety!” Roman insisted.  “What if you fall asleep while you’re driving?”

“I won’t,” Virgil scoffed.  “I’m used to being tired.”

Roman raised an eyebrow.  “When’s the last time you slept more than two hours in one night?”

Virgil frowned, thinking for a moment.  “Uh...what’s today’s date?”

“The eighth.”

“Then, uh...probably when I stayed at your house.”

Roman’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Virgil’s arm, pulling him out of the coffee shop and down the street to where Virgil’s car was parked.  “Yeah, I’m driving you home. Unlock your car, please.”

Virgil pulled his keys out of his pocket with a sigh and unlocked the car.  Roman held open the passenger door as Virgil got inside before walking around and sitting in the driver’s seat.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Virgil insisted adamantly.

“Like I said, it’s for your safety,” Roman repeated firmly, connecting his phone to the car’s audio.  The first song was something from the Heathers broadway recording, and Roman sang along quietly as he began driving.

_ 7:58 AM _

Virgil was half-asleep already when he heard the beginning of This Is Halloween start playing.  His eyes shot open as he sat up straighter in his seat and started singing along to both Roman’s voice and the recording itself.

When Roman glanced over and saw that Virgil was wide awake, he sang a bit louder, less afraid of projecting his voice, and Virgil was so swept up in the song that he didn’t even notice himself growing louder as well to match Roman’s volume.

But all too soon, the song was over, going into something a bit quieter that Virgil thought he might recognize from some Disney movie.

“You have a nice voice,” Roman commented after a few moments of silence.

God, Virgil hoped he wasn’t blushing.  “You do, too.”

Roman grinned, ducking his head slightly, looking almost embarrassed.  “Thanks, Virge.”

And, of course, it was then that Virgil realized what song was playing.

_ No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no, no. _

_ You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?  Oh, oh. _

_ It’s too cliche, I won’t say I’m in love. _

How fitting.

A smile still lingering on his face, Virgil closed his eyes and finally let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love hearing your opinions! Feel free to give me constructive criticism in the comments, or we can discuss the story in my Discord server if you'd prefer a more conversational format.  
> https://discord.gg/rKzBm6r  
> Galaxy ||-//


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We actually go back a few hours to the night of Roman's play, when Logan drops off Patton and Virgil. I wasn't going to write this, but I figured it would be better to include it for some context later on. It's mostly fluff, which isn't the easiest thing for me to write at any point, but especially on one of my bad days, which means this chapter is a bit shorter than normal.   
> I hope it's okay and I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been almost two weeks since I've posted a chapter, but I wrote almost this entire thing in my head while I was on a day trip into a big city near where I live yesterday. We had to take the train and I was sitting alone, so obviously I started thinking about this story, and I also missed my girlfriend terribly, so this was the result.  
> Anyway, there's a very slight TW for mentions of something that isn't exactly an abusive relationship, since it wasn't really a relationship in the first place, but there are implications/mentions of a bad situation between Logan and someone he used to have feelings for. Personally I don't think it's too bad, but I'd hate to make anyone upset so I figured I should at least put a warning.

_ November 7, 11:48 PM _

“I had a really great time tonight.”

Logan glanced over at Patton from the driver’s seat of the car, nodding slightly.  “Yes, it was a wonderful play and Roman is - “

“No, silly,” Patton interrupted with a giggle.  “I’m not talking about the play, I’m talking about  _ you. _  I really liked hanging out with you.”

“Oh.”  Logan paused for a moment, unsure, before nodding again, slowly this time.  “I had a nice time with you as well. I believe I may enjoy your company more than Roman’s, even,” Logan added with a laugh, though it was quickly cut off.  “Hm...perhaps don’t tell him I said that.”

Patton laughed, and Logan had never thought of laughs as particularly melodious but somehow Patton’s was.  “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

Their gazes met for just a moment, and Logan didn't even think before blurting out the first thing that sprang to his mind.

“Patton, I...I think I'd like to kiss you.”

Patton’s eyes widened for a moment before relaxing into a smile as he unbuckled his seatbelt so he could turn and face Logan directly.  “Go ahead, if you want to.”

But Logan hesitated.  “I, ah, I've never actually kissed someone before,” he confessed, fiddling with his fingers nervously.  “I don't know how these things work. I've only ever had romantic feelings towards one other person, and he…”  Logan trailed off, shuddering slightly at the memories, his hands shaking.

Patton reached over and took both of Logan’s hands into his, a comforting gesture that Logan gratefully accepted.  He took a deep breath before continuing - now was not the time to get distracted by old, long-dead half-relationships.

“He lied to me, and he tricked me into trusting him before turning on me, and I thought my feelings were reciprocated, but they weren't.  I don't know how any of  _ this _ \- you know, dating and kissing and other similar activities - works.”

Patton glanced up at him almost shyly.  “Well...I could always show you, if you'd like?”

Logan nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.  “Yes, I think that would be best.”

“And if you want to stop for any reason, just let me know,” Patton continued.  “I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“That makes sense.”

“And hey, Logan - can you look at me?”

With some effort, Logan pulled his eyes up to meet Patton’s, unsure of why he was suddenly feeling almost embarrassed.

“You're sure?  Because for a first kiss, you don't really get any do-overs.”

“I'm sure,” Logan said firmly.

“Okay.”

Gently, Patton ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, letting his hand stop to rest on the side of Logan's head, and Logan practically melted into the touch.  It was soft, and it was comforting, and it was  _ Patton. _

Patton giggled softly.  “I'm guessing that's alright?”

Logan nodded, and then Patton was leaning in, closer and closer, and then all at once they were kissing, and…

Silence.

Nothing but the feeling of his hand in Patton’s, and Patton's other hand in his hair, and Patton's lips against his.

Logan was not Roman.  He didn't imagine his first kiss as some kind of magical moment filled with fireworks and music swelling triumphantly in the background and riding off into the sunset for some kind of picturesque happily-ever-after moment.  Well, truthfully, he didn't imagine his first kiss much at all, but when he did, he imagined it as just...a kiss. Nothing special, nothing outstanding. And for the most part, he'd been right to assume that Roman’s fanciful imaginings had been exaggerated.

But oh, he got the fireworks.

From each point of contact he had with Patton sprung a feeling that he couldn’t describe, and somehow it really did feel like fireworks under his skin.  They ricocheted off his bones, sparking and exploding in every inch of his body, and by the time Patton finally pulled away but stayed close, his hand still in Logan's hair and their faces barely three inches apart, Logan was entirely sure that the fireworks had somehow crumbled him into dust, because his stomach felt strangely fluttery and his legs felt weak - from happiness or from nerves, he couldn't tell - and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand, even if he wanted to.

He never knew something so simple would steal both his breath and his ability to speak in full sentences.  Just a gentle kiss from a bubbly boy with a laugh so musical that it had to magic, and he couldn't imagine moving ever again, because moving would mean pulling his gaze away from that incredible boy, and there was no way he'd be able to do that.

Stumbling for words, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, Logan eventually managed to murmur a breathless, “Wow.”

Patton giggled again - did he ever stop giggling?  Logan certainly hoped not - and squeezed Logan's hand gently.  “Wow,” he agreed. “You're cute when you're flustered.”

Logan paused for a moment to recollect himself.  “I'm not usually this...this awkward, I suppose. I believe it has something to do with the kiss.”

“Well, if I like seeing you flustered, then maybe I'll just have to kiss you more,” Patton suggested, his tone slightly flirtatious, and of course that alone was enough to turn Logan into a blushing mess once more, barely capable of forming a reply.  

“Yes, I - I think you will.”

With a tiny smirk, Patton leaned forward once again, and this time Logan leaned closer as well, and he was the one to connect their lips.  He could feel Patton’s smile, and before long he found himself mirroring the expression. He faintly wondered how such simple contact could make him feel so...so…

Even he couldn't describe it.  Every thought in his mind simply floated away, only allowing the feeling of Patton's lips still pressed to his, and Logan found one of his hands resting on Patton's shoulder, the other placed gently on his cheek, and he tilted his head just slightly to the side and somehow that was even better, and everything was happening all at once, and it was just so overwhelming in the best possible way.

But all too soon, Patton pulled back, glancing at his watch with a sigh.  “Virgil’s probably wondering what's taking so long.”

Logan nodded, slightly awkwardly, retracting his hands.  “Yes, of course. I should...I should let you go.”

Patton had a hand resting on the door handle, ready to leave, but then he turned back, quickly kissing Logan one more time.  Logan's hand raised automatically to cradle Patton's cheek, but he'd already pulled away, a rosy blush coloring his freckled face.

“Bye, Lo,” Patton whispered with a soft smile before turning and getting out of the car, leaving Logan sitting in shock in the driver’s seat, his hand still lingering in midair.

He wasn't even ashamed to admit that it took him a few minutes to compose himself before he felt ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Logicality is clearly one of the best relationships to ever exist.  
> P.P.S. No, I'm totally not projecting myself onto Logan to make him more of a 3D character. What would give you that idea?  
> P.P.P.S. Okay, I lied about that last one. Logan's feelings when Patton kisses him in this chapter are completely based on my own feelings when I had my first kiss.  
> Galaxy ||-//


	8. Chapter 8

_ November 8, 8:49 AM _

 

Roman pulled up outside of Virgil and Patton’s house, glancing over at Virgil, who was still sleeping in the passenger seat.  He looked so calm, so peaceful, and he clearly needed the sleep, but if Roman was going to get home at a reasonable hour, he had to leave soon.

As he tried to figure out what to do, the front door opened and Patton emerged, walking around to the driver’s side of the car.

Roman rolled down the window, and Patton greeted him cheerfully.  “Hi, Roman! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!”

“Well, Virgil was pretty tired,” Roman said, gesturing toward Virgil, who shifted and mumbled something in his sleep, “so I offered to drive him home so he didn’t, you know, fall asleep at the wheel or something.”

“That’s so nice of you!” Patton exclaimed with a knowing smile.  “You really care about him, don’t you?”

Roman glanced back at Virgil before turning his fond gaze to the ground almost shyly.  “Yeah, I - I do.”

Patton’s expression turned suddenly serious, his brow furrowed in concern.  “I worry about him sometimes,” he admitted. “He’s never really been the happiest person.  He has his issues...you know, with his mom, and all the bullying before he dropped out of school, and I’m pretty sure there’s some other stuff, too, but he doesn’t like talking about it.  I just - I’ve known him for years, and I don’t think I ever saw him honestly, genuinely happy.”

Roman frowned.  He could hardly imagine Virgil without a smile on his face, or at least without his signature smirk.  Was that all fake?

“But then you came along.”

“What?” Roman looked up to meet Patton’s gaze.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the first time I saw him really smile was when you brought him back here after he stayed at your house that night.  Before that...it just always seemed forced. Do you get it?”

Roman nodded thoughtfully, looking over at Virgil once more.  “Yeah, I think I do.”

Patton shook his head quickly as though to clear it, and his own bright smile returned.  “So, do you want to wake him, or should I?”

“I can do it,” Roman assured him, leaning over and nudging Virgil’s shoulder gently.  He stirred, but only enough to push Roman’s hand away.

“Leave me alone, Princey,” he mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

Roman chuckled.  “Come on, Virge. We’re at your house, you’ve got to wake up.”

“Hmm,” Virgil murmured softly, lifting his head to look at Roman.  “You want to stay here for a little while?”

“Uh - “ Roman glanced at Patton, who nodded encouragingly.  “Yeah, sure. But that means you’ve got to wake up and go inside, you know.”

Virgil sighed dramatically, opening the car door and stepping out, stretching his arms out above his head.  “I guess.”

Roman got out of the car as well, and they both followed Patton into the house.

 

_ 9:23 AM _

 

After about half an hour that consisted mostly of small talk, Roman’s phone buzzed.

 

_ Logan: Roman _

_ Logan: Helllllp _

 

“Hold on, Logan needs something,” he said to Virgil and Patton with an apologetic smile, walking a few steps away, his finger hovering over the button to call Logan.  But first, he turned back to Patton. “Hey, would it be okay if I invited Logan over here?”

Patton perked up immediately.  “Yeah! That would be fantastic!”

With a satisfied nod, Roman called Logan.

“Hey, what’s - “

He couldn’t even get out the end of his sentence before Logan interrupted.

“Roman, much as I hate to admit it, you know more about these things than I do, and I need your help.  I think I’m in love with Patton.”

“Woah,” Roman said, taking another few steps away from Patton and Virgil, who were gladly deep in their own conversation and didn’t seem to be taking any notice of Roman.  “Logan, are you sure?”

“I - I didn’t know at first,” Logan confessed.  “But...but he kissed me yesterday after our date, and - “

“Wait a second!” Roman blurted out.  “He  _ kissed  _ you?  And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Well, I wasn’t quite thinking straight at the time.”

Roman grinned.  “Falling in love  _ and _ making a pun about your sexuality?  Today’s a big day for you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Logan groaned.  “Yes, he kissed me, and it made me feel...different, to say the least, and I didn’t know why, so I looked up some of the things I was feeling - WebMD says I have cancer, by the way - and all of the signs point to me being in love with him.  I just - I don’t know how to handle these things!”

“Look, he clearly likes you, and you’re already dating him.  I’d say just keep dating him, and see how it goes.”

Logan sighed.  “He makes me  _ feel things, _ Roman.  I’m not sure how to ‘see how things go’ when even thinking about him is-is - “ He broke off with another frustrated groan.  “I hate this.”

“Well, the first step in ‘seeing how things go’ is to actually talk to him,” Roman began.  “I’m at his house right now, and he said it was okay if I invite you over, so - “

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Logan said, immediately hanging up.

Roman chuckled, shaking his head as he walked back over to the living room, where Virgil sat in a chair across from Patton’s seat on the couch.  Roman took the chair next to Virgil’s, who looked over and smiled at him briefly.

“What did Logan need?” Patton asked curiously.

“Oh, it was nothing important,” Roman lied, waving Patton’s question away.  “He just forgot what book he was supposed to read for his English class at school.”

Patton smiled, and Roman was glad he just accepted the lie without any suspicion.  “Oh, okay. Will he be here soon?”

“Just half an hour,” Roman said, grinning slyly at Virgil as Patton’s eyes lit up with excitement.

 

_ 9:56 AM _

 

The doorbell rang, and Patton sprang from his seat, immediately darting toward the door and flinging it open, a bright smile on his face.

“Logan!  It’s great to see you!” He exclaimed, pulling Logan into a hug.

The matching smile on Logan’s face couldn’t be missed, and oddly, it didn’t look as out-of-place there as it usually would.  “It’s wonderful to see you as well, Patton. Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically, and Logan wasted no time in bending down to kiss him.

Roman glanced at Virgil, who had quietly pulled out his phone and taken a picture.

Patton was the first to pull away, grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him over so they could sit together on the couch, Logan’s arm around Patton almost protectively.

“So,” Roman began playfully as Patton curled into Logan’s side, “I hear you two had fun last night.”

Patton blushed, giggling, and Logan simply sat there, staring at Roman with wide eyes, almost entirely void of emotion.  “I guess you could say that,” he replied stiffly.

“Oh, relax, Lo,” Patton said softly, letting his head fall onto Logan’s shoulder.  “He’s just teasing.”

“You two are already sickeningly adorable,” Virgil cut in, rolling his eyes.

“That’s all thanks to Patton,” Logan said immediately.  “He’s the cute one.”

“You’re cute, too,” Patton protested, shifting in Logan’s arms to look up at him.

Logan shook his head.  “You’re far cuter. This is a simple fact, Patton.”

“Well, it’s wrong!  You’re cuter!”

“I swear, if you two have one of those stupid couple-y arguments over who’s cuter, I will cut out your tongues,” Virgil interrupted before Logan could reply.

Patton fixed Virgil with a scolding look, though it was clear in his sparkling eyes that he wasn’t really angry.  “That might be a bit of an overreaction, don’t you think, kiddo?”

Roman was having trouble focusing on the conversation that the others were having.  He was too busy thinking about Virgil - more specifically, would they ever be like Logan and Patton?  A real couple? And even if they were, there was no guarantee that Virgil would even want to be so affectionate.  He did seem like the kind of person that would try to avoid that sort of thing…

“You okay, Princey?”

Roman jumped slightly, glancing over at Virgil, who was staring at him with something that looked almost like concern.  “What? I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”

Virgil nodded.  “I’m not surprised.  Maybe you should’ve slept in the car, too,” he joked half-heartedly.

“The whole point of me driving you home was that you  _ wouldn’t _ die,” Roman countered.

Something unidentifiable flashed in Virgil’s eyes, but it was gone in an instant.  “Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be too great, would it?”

The softest edge of sarcasm seemed to creep into his tone, but Patton and Logan didn’t look as though they’d noticed anything out of the ordinary, and Virgil was just a generally sarcastic person anyway, so Roman didn’t think anything of it.

“Seriously, though,” he said, turning his attention back to Logan and Patton.  “How was your date? Logan barely told me  _ anything.” _

“Well, I know I had a great time!” Patton chimed in.  “The play was great, and we talked a lot on the drive back here.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow mischievously.  “You didn’t do much talking after, did you?”

Patton bit his lip, not at all managing to contain his smile.

Logan glanced at him, a small, fond smile of his own settling onto his lips as he pressed a kiss to the top of Patton’s head.  “No, not really.”

Roman made a sound somewhere between a delighted squeal and a wistful sigh.  “That’s just...oh, you two are so cute!”

“Thanks, Roman!” Patton said, beaming and looking up at Logan, his eyes sparkling.

“I still can’t believe Logan got a boyfriend before I did,” Roman muttered, though there was no real annoyance in his voice.

“Are you jealous?” Logan asked with a barely disguised smirk.

“Maybe a little,” Roman admitted after a moment.  “But, seeing as I’m only interested in one person and I probably don’t even have a chance with him, I’ll settle for all the gossip about my best friend’s love life instead.”  He smiled at Logan innocently, and Logan just rolled his eyes.

“You’re insufferable, do you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

 

_ November 13, 3:48 PM _

 

“Patton, you’re never going to believe this.”

Roman looked up from his conversation with Patton, a little frustrated at having been interrupted, as Virgil entered the house, closing the front door behind him.

“Oh, hey, Roman.”  Virgil sat down in the chair across from Patton.  “Were you guys talking about something? You can finish, if you want.”

Roman shook his head, shifting in his seat.  Truthfully, he wanted to tell Patton about how he was planning to ask Virgil out on a date, but obviously he couldn’t talk about it with Virgil right next to him.  “No, it’s nothing important. What’s up with you?”

“Okay.”  Virgil took a deep breath.  “Patton, I told you about that guy, right?”

Roman froze.  

_ That guy. _

That didn’t sound very platonic.

Patton smiled apologetically at Roman before turning his attention back to Virgil.  “The one that you met at the store and he called you cute, so you freaked out and left without saying anything?  Yeah.”

“He asked me out today.”

Patton’s eyes widened with excitement.  “Really? That’s great, kiddo!”

Roman was an actor.  It really shouldn’t have been so hard to make himself seem enthusiastic.  “What did you say?”

“I mean…”  Virgil sighed.  “I’m not sure if I gave him an actual answer?  He seems nice enough, so I tried to say yes, but I was a little nervous.”

Patton fixed him with an amused, somewhat skeptical look, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I was a lot nervous.  He wants to get coffee tomorrow, so I think I’m just going to show up and hope he knows what I meant.”

So that was it, then.  Virgil definitely wasn’t interested in Roman.

Nonetheless, Roman put on his most convincing smile and told Virgil he was happy for him.  What else could he do?

“So tell us about him!” Patton prompted, bouncing slightly in his seat.  “What’s he like?”

“He’s seventeen, and he’s still in school.  I’m pretty sure he goes to the same school as Logan - maybe they know each other?  I haven’t asked - and he’s really nice, and he likes some of the same music as I do.  He complimented my Panic! shirt, and he generally just seems...really great, Patton. I don’t know him that well, but there’s just something about him, you know?”

Patton giggled.  “That’s exactly what I thought about Logan when I first met him!  I’m really happy for you, kiddo.”

“What’s his name?” Roman asked, not really caring about the answer.

“Damien,” Virgil replied.  “I really wish I’d asked for his phone number or something, but - “

Roman glanced at his watch, feigning surprise.  “Oh, dear. I really should start heading home if I want to get there before dinner!  Well, it was lovely seeing you both, and Virgil, good luck on your date tomorrow.”

Patton’s brow furrowed, and Roman suspected he was confused by the sudden departure, but he didn’t protest as Roman left.

Once Roman reached his car, he pulled out his phone and called Logan.

“Hello?”

“Virgil has a date tomorrow.”

“Really?  With who?”

“I’ve never met the guy, but Virgil’s pretty sure he goes to your school.  Do you know anyone named Damien?”

There was a long pause.

“Damien?”

“Yeah.”

“Roman, you can’t let Virgil go on that date.”

“Well, it’s not like I can stop him,” Roman scoffed.  “I have no control over what Virgil does. And what’s so bad about Damien?  Virgil seems to like him. A lot,” he added, a bitter edge creeping into his voice.

“Just - try to stop him.  Please, Roman, you have to stop him.”

“Why are you so upset about this?  I’m the one who has a crush on Virgil.  Unless you have a crush on Damien, in which case - “

“No!” Logan practically shouted, disgust clear in his tone.

Disgust and...and maybe a little bit of fear, too.

“Just don’t let Virgil go,” Logan continued, his voice quieter, but not calmer.  “I’ll - I’ll tell you why later. Not now. I can’t talk about it.”

“Logan - “

But Logan had already hung up, leaving Roman to ponder over their conversation.

What was so bad about Damien?  And why had just the name affected Logan like that?

And most importantly, what would happen if Virgil went on that date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was long. I think it might be one of the longest single chapters I've ever written. Also, how are there only eight chapters so far? This is getting ridiculous.  
> Anyway, if you have any theories for what's going on, I'd love to hear them. You can comment below or feel free to join my Discord server, if you'd prefer that.  
> https://discord.gg/Jg3qm2b  
> I hope to see you there :)  
> Galaxy ||-//


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some pretty major warnings for this chapter. There's a pretty in-depth discussion about an abusive relationship, a whole lot of Logan angst, some (very slight) Roman angst, and even some Patton angst at the end. Probably the darkest chapter so far, but fair warning, it's probably going to get worse from here.

_ November 14, 1:32 PM _

 

“Have fun on your date, kiddo!” Patton called as Virgil grabbed his phone and opened the door to leave, offering Patton a quick, nervous smile.

“I will,” he replied as he left.

After only a few minutes of watching a rerun of some old TV show, Patton’s phone buzzed with a call from Roman.

“Hi, Roman!”

“Patton, did Virgil leave for his date yet?”  Roman’s voice sounded panicked, urgent, and Patton frowned.

“Yeah, just a few minutes ago.  Why?”

Roman cursed under his breath.

“Language, kiddo,” Patton scolded.  “What’s wrong?”

“Maybe you should ask Logan,” Roman said.  “I called him yesterday and told him that Virgil was going on a date with someone named Damien, and he sounded really freaked out.  He wanted me to, like, stop Virgil from going on the date. I’ve been texting him and calling him, but he’s not answering. I think his phone might be dead or something.”

Patton frowned.  “That’s...strange.  Why did Logan want you to stop Virgil?”

“I don’t know.  He just said he’d explain later and he couldn’t talk about it.”

“I should talk to him, right?” Patton asked.  “Just to...to make sure he’s okay?”

“Probably,” Roman agreed.  “Call me later, maybe? And try to get in touch with Virgil.”

“Of course,” Patton promised.  “Talk to you later, Roman.”

He hung up, sending a quick text to Logan.

 

_ Hey, Logan!  Are you busy today? _

 

_ Lo <3: Not as far as I know.  Would you like to meet somewhere? _

 

_ Yeah, sure!  I know somewhere we can go.  I can send you the address. _

 

_ Lo <3: That would be wonderful.  Does two o’clock sound alright? _

 

_ Sounds great!  It’s a date, then :) _

 

_ Lo <3: Fantastic.   _

 

Then, a few minutes later, as though Logan was shy to admit it…

 

_ Lo <3: I quite look forward to seeing you, Patton. _

 

_ You too, Lo.  <3 _

 

_ 2:01 PM _

 

Logan was already waiting outside of the bakery, leaning against the wall and reading a book.  He looked up and closed his book when Patton approached, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips.  “Hello, Patton.”

Patton beamed up at him.  “Hey, Lo! It’s great to see you.”

“And you as well.  May I kiss you?”

Patton giggled at the faint blush spreading over Logan’s face.  “Of course.”

One hand coming to rest on the side of Patton’s face, Logan kissed him gently, pulling away a few moments later and trying to hide his smile.  “Shall we go inside?”

Patton nodded, rushing to hold the door open for Logan.

“Thank you, Patton.”

Patton smiled warmly as he entered the bakery.  “No problem!”

He made his way over to the counter, where his friend and co-worker, Remy, was scrolling through his phone, his ever-present sunglasses on his face despite the fact that he was inside and it wasn’t that sunny anyway.  Remy set down his phone as Patton walked over. “‘Sup, girl! I didn’t think you had to work today.”

“I’m not working,” Patton replied with a slight giggle.  “I’m here on a date, actually.”

Remy’s eyes widened.  “Oh my god, really? You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone!”  He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Logan, who was awkwardly lingering behind Patton.  “He is  _ cute! _  How did that happen?”

“Well, I told you about Virgil meeting Roman on the train, right?  And when he broke his leg?”

Remy nodded.

“Logan is one of Roman’s friends, and he drove Virgil to the hospital, so he was there when I showed up.”

“That’s, like, the cutest thing I’ve heard all day,” Remy said, his voice about as serious as his voice ever sounded.  “Have you guys kissed yet?”

Patton blushed.  “Maybe…”

Remy gasped.  “Oh my god, you totally have.  Well, I want to meet the man that’s stolen your heart!”  He glanced at Patton. “What’s the guy’s name?”

“Logan.”

“Hey, Logan!”

Logan took a step forward, around Patton, so he was standing in front of Remy.  “Yes?”

“I hear you and our dearest Patton are an item.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, glancing at Patton and then Remy in turn.  “We are.”

“You’re not going to break his heart, are you?” Remy demanded, peering at Logan over his sunglasses with narrowed eyes.

“No…”

“And you aren’t just leading him on?”

“No.  What incentive would I have to - ?”

“I’ll be asking the questions,” Remy snapped with a subtle wink at Patton.  “Lastly, what is your opinion on seasonal drinks at Starbucks?”

Patton rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.  Of course  _ Remy _ would ask a question about Starbucks drinks.

“What?” Logan asked, confusion clear on his face.

“Seasonal Starbucks drinks!  You know, like pumpkin spice lattes!  Now that I think about it, what’s your opinion on pumpkin-spiced foods in general?”

“I - they’re...alright, I suppose,” Logan said slowly.  “Forgive me, but what does this have to do with my relationship with Patton?”

“Only ‘alright?’” Remy asked after a moment before turning to Patton dramatically.  “Pat, he thinks pumpkin-spiced stuff is just  _ ‘alright.’ _  I don’t think you can date him.”

Logan’s eyes widened.  “Wait - what? I don’t understand.  Patton, what’s happening?”

“It’s a joke, Lo,” Patton said soothingly.  “He’s kidding.”

Remy grinned.  “Don’t worry, Logan.  You seem great.”

“Thank you.  I think,” Logan added after a moment.  “I just have one question - who are you?”

Patton laughed.  “Lo, this is my friend Remy.  He’s really nice, even if he is a little too much to handle at first.”

“Nice to meet you, Remy,” Logan said with a nod.

“You, too,” Remy replied with a smile.  “So, what do you two want? I’m paying.”

“Aw, Remy, you don’t have to do that,” Patton protested.

“But I  _ want _ to,” Remy said, his voice firm.  “Pat, you’re not just my boss, you’re my friend, too.”

“Wait, Patton,” Logan interrupted.  “Is this where you work?”

“I own the bakery!” Patton told him with a grin.  “Maybe I’m a little biased, but I really like it here.  It’s just so calming, don’t you think?”

A small smile tugged at Logan’s lips as well.  “I think it’s lovely.”

“So,” Remy interjected after a moment.  “What can I get for you?”

“Ooh, Logan, you should try one of the chocolate cupcakes!” Patton gasped.  “Do you like chocolate? And cupcakes?”

“Admittedly, I do have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Logan replied.  “So yes, that sounds wonderful.”

“Okay, a chocolate cupcake for Logan, and...I’ll have one of the sugar cookies,” Patton said to Remy before turning back to Logan.  “Do you want anything to drink?”

Logan nodded.  “Just black coffee, if that’s alright.”

Patton relayed the order to Remy and ordered a hot chocolate for himself, and he and Logan sat down at a table by the window.

Barely a moment later, the bell above the door dinged, and Remy practically jumped over the counter to greet the new arrival.  “Emile. Babe. Oh my god, I have tea.”

The man - Emile - laughed.  “Yeah? What is it?”

“Patton’s on a  _ date.” _

“Really?” Emile asked, turning to Patton and Logan with a smile.  “Is this a first date?”

Patton shook his head, and at the same time Logan chimed in with, “It’s our second, actually.”

“Well, you didn’t tell us you were seeing anyone!” Emile said teasingly, turning to Logan.  “What’s your name?”

“Logan Veyne,” he replied with a subtle nod.  “And you are?”

“Emile Picani.”  Emile smiled. “I don’t work here like Patton and Remy.  I’m a therapist, but I usually come here after work so I can see Remy.  Speaking of Remy, here’s your latte.”

Remy grinned as Emile handed him a Starbucks cup.  “Thanks, Em.”

“Anytime,” Emile said, standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Remy’s cheek.  

Remy tucked a lock of hair behind Emile’s ear and kissed him properly before jumping back over the counter, and Emile turned back to Logan and Patton.

“So, Logan, how old are you?”

“I turned eighteen about eleven days ago.”

Patton gasped.  “Really? You didn’t tell me!”

“It was the day after we met, Patton.  I had no way of knowing if I would even see you again.”

Patton raised an eyebrow.  “Didn’t we all meet for lunch that day?”

Logan hesitated.  “Technically...yes.  But I don’t usually celebrate my birthday.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that!”

Logan smiled fondly.  “If you wish.”

Emile laughed.  “That’s Patton for you.  He thinks everything positive is worth celebrating, and he thinks there’s something positive in everything.”

“Good,” Logan said.  “I think more positivity in my life would benefit me greatly.”

A few moments later, Remy hopped over the counter once more with Logan and Patton’s drinks, nearly spilling them.

Patton sighed softly, though he clearly wasn’t overly annoyed.  “Remy, why do you insist on jumping over the counter instead of walking around it?”

Remy shrugged.  “Jumping is more fun.  I’ll be right back with the cupcake and the cookie.”

 

_ 2:58 PM _

 

After talking, laughing, and eating for a little while, Patton remembered the main reason he’d wanted to talk to Logan in the first place, and he felt an unfamiliar frown settle onto his face.

Logan seemed to notice that something was wrong, the small smile that had graced his lips fading away.  “Patton? Are you alright?”

Patton shrugged.  “It’s just...well, Roman called me earlier and said you wanted him to stop Virgil from going on his date today, but Virgil wouldn’t pick up his phone.  He said you seemed really freaked out…”

Logan’s hands clenched into fists, the only clear indicator of his discomfort.  “I suppose I was.”

“Why?” Patton asked softly.  “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s fine,” Logan said hesitantly.  “You...you remember when we were talking outside of your house after Roman’s play, don’t you?”

Patton nodded.

“I mentioned someone I used to have romantic feelings for, and I saw no reason to mention the name of the person in question at the time.  With the few friends I have at school, the ones who were there to witness the entire story, we simply call him Deceit.”

Patton’s eyes widened.

_ Deceit...Damien… _

“It was Damien?” He asked, his voice hushed.

Logan nodded, biting his lip.  “He’d always seem so...charming, at first.  Practically everyone at the school fell for him instantly, and so did I.  And he picked me out of all the others. I didn’t understand why, but I wasn’t about to question it - to question him.  We never went on a date, and we never defined what we were, exactly, but at the time I was lonely. I had no one else, and I was so happy he was there at all.”

His hands were shaking, and Patton reached out to clasp them in his own, pressing a gentle kiss to Logan’s knuckles.  “It’s okay, Lo. You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

Logan just shook his head as he continued.  “Eventually I confessed my feelings, and...well, he isn’t nicknamed Deceit for nothing.  He told me he felt the same way, and that was it. He wanted me, although it wasn’t for the reason he led me to believe, and as soon as he was sure I trusted him, he...he had me.”  He took a deep breath, his voice starting to tremble slightly. “At the start, he didn’t ask too much of me. He just wanted me to do his homework for him, or to help him cheat on tests, and I was fine with that.  I was so, so smitten with him that I didn’t care that what he was asking me to do was wrong. I wanted to help him, to be valuable to him so he wouldn’t let me go. It was only once those little favors turned illegal - shoplifting, breaking into houses, that sort of thing - that I realized we had to stop.  But when I refused to do what he asked me to, he would - he would - “

Logan looked up from their intertwined hands, meeting Patton’s gaze.  Logan’s eyes looked so desperate, so pained, so haunted, and then - 

“He would hit me, Patton.”

Patton stifled a gasp, his grip on Logan’s hands tightening.

“He’d hit me,” Logan repeated softly, sounding almost numb.  “It was a horrible situation, but I thought I cared about him, and I thought he cared about me.  And...and I was scared of what he would do if I tried to get away from him. I found out eventually,” he added bitterly, tugging sharply at the collar of his shirt, revealing just the tip of a jagged scar across his chest, “when I finally decided that enough was enough.  I ended up in the hospital, but I never told anyone that it was him.”

“Oh, Logan…” Patton murmured, standing from his seat and opening his arms to pull Logan into a hug.  “Come here.”

Logan accepted gratefully, burying his face in Patton’s shoulder.  “We have to get Virgil away from him.”

Patton had almost forgotten about Virgil’s date, and he pulled away, panic coursing through him.  “You’re right. Oh, my god, do you think Damien would do that to Virgil?”

Logan sighed.  “With him? It’s hard to tell, especially since I haven’t talked to him in two years.”

“Should I - should I call him?”

“That would be best,” Logan said with a nod.

Patton pulled out his phone, calling Virgil, but it went straight to voicemail and Patton frowned.  “He’s not picking up...Roman said his phone might be dead.”

Logan bit his lip, his gaze drifting to the window.  “We’ll just have to try and convince him not to go out with Deceit - sorry, Damien - once he gets back.”

Patton nodded, his expression uncharacteristically grim.  “Do you want to be there?”

“The more people we have trying to convince him, the easier it will be,” Logan reasoned.  “Should we call Roman as well?”

“Yeah, probably,” Patton began slowly, “but are we sure that’ll be best for Roman?  He seemed upset that Virgil was going on a date at all.”

Logan rolled his eyes.  “I’ve seen Roman with a crush before.  I give it a month, maybe two, until he’s found someone else.  He’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Patton said, though he was still unsure.  “Did you drive here?”

“Yes, I did.  You?”

“I walked here.  Maybe we should take your car so we don’t have to come back later.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

“You want to call Roman?” Patton asked, untying his cardigan from around his neck and putting it on properly.  “I’m going to go tell Remy and Emile that we’re leaving.”

Logan tried for a smile and pulled out his phone.

Patton walked over to the counter, where Remy and Emile were talking and laughing quietly.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Patton said, attempting to sound cheerful as he approached them, “but Logan and I have to leave, and I just wanted to say goodbye before we go.”

“Sounds great, hun.”  Remy smiled. “I’ll see you Monday, right?”

“Of course,” Patton said with a grin.  “And Emile, it was great to see you, too.”

Then he turned, took Logan’s hand, and they left.

As Logan drove, talking to Roman on the phone, Patton tuned out their conversation and let the cheerful facade slip away.

Everything Logan had gone through with Damien, and the fact that Virgil might go through the same thing…

Knowing that, even Patton couldn’t be happy for long.

Trying to comfort and save everyone took so much out of him, but it was in his nature.  He just had to help someone, somehow - even if that meant he lost part of himself in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me. I love you all.  
> Come yell at me on Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/Jg3qm2b  
> Galaxy ||-//


	10. Chapter 10

_ November 14, 3:37 PM _

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, darling?”

Virgil ducked his head, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks.  “I told you I’m fine, Damien.”

“Your face is awfully red.”

“That’s because you keep calling me ‘darling!’” Virgil protested.  “Not because of my panic attack!”

“Oh.”  Damien frowned.  “Would you prefer it if I stopped?”

“…No.”

“Good.  I wasn’t planning on it.”

Virgil smiled slightly to himself as he balanced his weight on one foot, shifting both of his crutches to his left hand and pulling out his phone to check the time.  It wouldn’t turn on, and he cursed quietly before turning back to Damien. “Hey, my phone’s dead. Do you know what time it is?”

Damien pulled out his own phone.  “It’s about three-forty. What time do you need to leave?”

“Soon, probably,” Virgil said with a sigh.  “But…I had a lot of fun.”

“Would you like me to drive you home?” Damien asked politely.  “After that panic attack, I can’t imagine you’re in any state to drive.”

“You’re probably right,” Virgil agreed.  “Do you want to hang out at my house for a little while, if you’re going to be driving me home anyway.”

“That would be wonderful,” Damien said with a smile.  “You should probably tell your roommate, though. Here, you can borrow my phone.”

“Thanks.”  Virgil took Damien’s unlocked phone and dialed Patton’s number.  He picked up almost immediately.

“Hey, kiddo!” His voice sounded unusually quiet.  Not necessarily the calm kind of quiet, just…quiet.

“Hi, Pat.  Um, I had a panic attack, so Damien offered to drive me home.  Is it okay if he stays for a while once we get there?”

“O-of course, kiddo.  That’s fine, but I need to talk to you when you get back.  Logan’s here, too, and Roman’s on his way.”

“Really?  Well…I guess I’ll talk to you then.”

“Bye.”

He heard a beep and frowned.  Patton must have ended the call.

“That was a little weird,” Virgil muttered, handing Damien’s phone back to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Patton seemed kind of…upset about something.  I don’t know,” Virgil said, brow furrowing with concern.  “He wants to talk to me when we get back.”

Damien hummed in acknowledgement.  “Darling, I’m sure everything’s fine.  Don’t overthink it. This is your car, isn’t it?”

Something in the way he said it, and the way he changed the subject so quickly, left no room for argument.  Virgil just remained silent as he got in the car.

 

_ 3:49 PM _

 

“Here, let me help you.”

Damien grabbed Virgil’s keys from his hand and unlocked the front door, holding it open for Virgil.

“Thanks,” Virgil said, smiling and trying to fight back the blush that crept onto his face.

“Of course,” Damien replied, returning Virgil’s keys and his smile.  

Patton and Logan were standing in the living room, Patton talking quietly to Logan with an expression that Virgil recognized as something…protective.

What would Patton be protecting Logan from?

They looked up when Virgil and Damien entered, and Patton smiled warmly.  “Hi, kiddo.”

“Hey,” Virgil replied with a nod.  “Damien, this is Patton, and this is - “

“I know who this is,” Damien replied, offering a hand to Logan, who simply met Damien’s gaze coldly.  “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Logan?”

Patton stepped forward, intercepting Damien’s outstretched hand in a brief handshake before turning back to Virgil.  “Can we talk to you?”

“Uh…” Virgil glanced at Damien.  “Will you be okay here for a little while?”

“I’ll be fine,” Damien assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  “Just don’t take too long, darling, alright?”

“I won’t,” Virgil promised before following Patton and Logan to Patton’s room.  “What’s up?”

“Do you want to start, or should I?” Patton asked Logan gently.

“You,” Logan replied, and Patton nodded.

“Virgil…I’m sure you picked up on the fact that Logan and Damien already know each other.”

“Yeah, it was kind of obvious.”

“Logan told me some stuff about Damien that’s a bit…a bit concerning, to say the least, and we don’t think you should continue seeing him.”

Virgil frowned.  “Like what? Why shouldn’t I see him?  He seems great.”

“He always does, at first,” Logan chimed in, his voice quiet and hesitant.  He always looked so sure of himself, but now he just looked…scared, apprehensive.  “But it won’t stay that way for long. He’s dangerous, Virgil. I recommend that you end things with him now, before you have a chance to get too attached.”

“Just - can I go talk to Damien about this?  Alone?” Virgil asked. He needed to know what he thought about this before making a decision.

Patton and Logan exchanged a look, and Patton nodded.

Virgil stepped out of Patton’s room, closing the door behind him, and Damien looked up at him, smiling.

“What did they want to talk to you about, darling?”

“They…don’t seem to trust you,” Virgil said hesitantly.  “You know Logan already. What reason would he have not to trust you?”

Damien shrugged.  “Honestly, I can’t imagine what I might have done.  But…have you considered that he may be jealous of you?”

“Jealous of  _ me?” _ Virgil scoffed.  “Why?”

“I recall that, a few years ago, Logan seemed to be rather infatuated with me.”

“I can understand that,” Virgil admitted with a shy laugh.  “But he and Patton seem really happy together. Logan doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would chase after someone else while he’s already in a relationship.”

Damien shook his head slowly.  “You don’t know him like I know him.”

“So - so you think he’s trying to cheat on Patton?”

“Who knows?” Damien said with a shrug.

“But Roman trusts Logan.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t trust Roman.”

Virgil frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but he stopped immediately when Patton’s door opened, just a crack.

“Kiddo?  Can we come out yet?”

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil called back.

Patton stepped out first, gripping Logan’s hand tightly.  Logan seemed more hesitant, his gaze fixed on Damien, and Virgil began to think that perhaps there was some truth to what Damien had said after all.

“I think it might be best if I left,” Damien chimed in after a long, tense moment.  “Virgil, care to accompany me back to the cafe so I can get my car?”

“Uh…yeah, sure,” Virgil said quickly.  “Patton, Logan - I’ll see you guys later.”

Once they were in the car, well out of earshot of Logan and Patton, Damien turned to Virgil.  “So who do you trust? Logan or me?”

Virgil hesitated for quite a while as Damien pulled out of the driveway and started driving back to the cafe.

“Virgil, darling, you’ve really got to make your choice.”

Still, Virgil remained silent, thinking.

He hadn’t know Damien for very long - but, then again, he’d also known Logan for less than two weeks.

But Patton seemed to like Logan…well, Patton liked everyone.

And then there was Roman, who had known Logan the longest.  

Roman was an actor at heart.  Virgil could see it in his dramatic personality, and he could see it in his portrayal of J.D.  An actor’s entire job description was to get up on stage or on the set and pretend to be someone they weren’t.  Roman would have to be a fantastic liar, right? And how could Virgil know that Logan hadn’t picked up a few things from Roman’s skills?

“Any day now…”

“You,” Virgil replied at last.  “I trust you, Damien.”

Damien’s smile was easy, relaxed.  

“Good choice.”

 

_ 4:24 PM _

 

“Here’s where I leave, I suppose,” Damien said with a sigh.  “We meet here on Saturday at one-thirty, right? Don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Virgil promised.

“And don’t let Patton, Logan, or Roman know that you intend to keep seeing me.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Damien.  I’m always careful about things that matter to me.”

“Are you saying I matter to you?” Damien asked with a smirk.

“Maybe I am,” Virgil replied smoothly.  “But I’ll see you on Saturday, okay? If I’m gone too long, Patton will get worried.”

“I’ll see you then,” Damien repeated.  “Oh, and Virgil?”

Virgil raised his head, meeting Damien’s gaze.

“I’m honored you chose me.  I promise you will not regret it.”

And a soft kiss, a  _ first _ kiss, was pressed to Virgil’s lips.  Before he even had time to reciprocate it, Damien had pulled away and was already out of the car, walking over to his own.

Virgil brushed a finger lightly over his lips, staring after Damien as he began to laugh.

Yes, he decided.  He’d made a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Or did he?  
>  Feel free to hate me :)  
> Galaxy ||-//


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Here's some angst.

_ November 14, 4:31 PM _

 

“So...what’s going on?”

Patton glanced at Logan, concern clear in his gaze.  “Lo, do you want to…?”

Logan nodded before turning to Roman.  “We weren’t yet friends when this happened, but a few years ago, I had feelings for someone named Damien.”

“Oh.”  Roman’s eyes widened.  “Wait, isn’t that - ?”

“Virgil was on a date with him, yes,” Logan confirmed.  “Perhaps you’ve heard me refer to someone named Deceit in the past.”

“Yeah, a few times,” Roman said with a nod.

“Damien is Deceit.  The name is associated with some rather...unpleasant memories, for me, and I’d prefer to hear it as little as possible, hence the alternate name.  Whatever you choose to call him, he is a manipulative liar, and there is no doubt in my mind that he will be using Virgil, just as he once used me, for his own gain.”

Roman’s hands clenched into fists.  “Wait, he’s - he’s just using Virgil?”

Logan glanced at Patton hesitantly.  “We...we believe so, yes.”

“We’ve got to stop him, then,” Roman said, looking back and forth between Patton and Logan.  “Are you guys going to do anything, or are you just going to stand there?”

“They already stopped here,” Patton chimed in.  “We talked to Virgil about it and told him that they probably shouldn’t go on another date, and then he talked to, um…”  He glanced at Logan for a moment before continuing. “He talked to Deceit, and then they left.”

“Well, what’s he going to do?” Roman prompted.  “They’re not going to keep seeing each other, are they?”

Patton sighed.  “I hope not. Virgil should be back any minute now, and we can ask him then.”

“What do you want to ask me?”

Roman jumped, spinning around.  “Oh, Virgil! Didn’t even hear you come in.”

Virgil offered him a smile that looked a little too forced before turning back to Patton.  “So...what was it you were going to ask me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Patton said quickly.  “It’s just...we want to make sure you won’t be seeing Damien anymore.  He’s dangerous, kiddo. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t, Patton,” Virgil assured him.  “Don’t worry. I handled it.”

Logan breathed an audible sigh of relief, and Patton rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Good, Virge,” he said, though his attention was focused more on Logan than anything else and his mind seemed to be wandering.  “That’s good.”

Roman frowned, studying Virgil carefully through narrowed eyes.  “Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked quietly.

Virgil nodded, taking a few steps away from Logan and Patton and gesturing for Roman to follow him.  “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Did you  _ really _ end things with Damien?”

Virgil’s eyes widened, alarmed.  “Of course I did!”

“Come on, Virgil,” Roman prompted with a stern look.  “I’m an actor. I know what it looks like when someone is lying.  And  _ you,” _ he heard his voice rising and quickly forced himself to be quiet.  “You’re lying. So what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on, Roman.  I told Damien that I had a good time, but I just didn’t want to see him again.  He was upset, but he understood. What more do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me the truth,” Roman insisted.  “More specifically, I want you to tell me why you ignored Patton and Logan.”

“I didn’t!” Virgil hissed.  “And even if I had, it’s none of your business who I’m dating.  You don’t have a right to accuse me of anything.”

Roman rolled his eyes.  “Fine, if you want to be stubborn.  But, look - I wasn’t there while Logan was hanging out with Damien, but I was there during the aftermath, and it was really bad.  You and I might not have known each other for very long, but I’d hate it if whatever happened to Logan ends up happening to you.”

“Well, it’s not going to,” Virgil said with a glare, “because I won’t be going on another date with him.  How many times do I have to say that before you believe it?”

With a sigh, Roman turned away and walked back over to Logan and Patton, watching from the corner of his eye as Virgil hurried to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Patton jumped at the sound, glancing in the direction of Virgil’s room.  “Is he okay? What happened?”

Roman just shrugged.  “I think I should probably go…”

“But you got here, like, ten minutes ago,” Patton pointed out.  “Do you want to stay for a while?”

“No, I think you’ll be better at talking to Virgil than I will.”

“You two seemed rather close, the last time I saw you,” Logan said, tilting his head to the side questioningly.  “What happened?”

“You know exactly what happened,” Roman said with a slight shake of his head.  “I mean, if he was interested  _ at all, _ he wouldn’t have agreed to go out with Damien - sorry, Deceit.  Right?”

“I suppose.  But they’re not a couple; you could still have a chance.”

Roman frowned.  “I...I don’t think I do.”

“What do you - ?”

Roman closed the door behind him before Logan could finish, taking a deep breath and leaning against the doorframe, just for a moment.

He knew Virgil was still seeing Damien.  He could tell.

And that meant Logan was wrong.

With a shaky sigh, Roman walked back to his car - well, it was his mother’s car, but he’d borrowed it to drive to Virgil’s and Patton’s - and got inside, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down, to force away the lump in his throat and the heavy feeling in his lungs.

He was fine.  It was just a guy, right?  It’s not like he hadn’t dealt with this before.

Except that it was different this time.

It wasn’t just  _ a guy, _ it was Virgil.  And he’d dealt with this before, but...not like this.

And if he knew anything for sure, it was that he wasn’t fine, because someone who was fine wouldn’t have burst into tears as soon as he was alone.

 

_ November 20, 1:43 PM _

 

After attending a meeting about the next play his theater was going to do, Roman decided to go somewhere for lunch, or at least to get something to eat.

Yes, that somewhere was over an hour away and just so happened to be fifteen minutes away from Virgil’s house, but that was just a coincidence.

He sat at the nearest place that served coffee - it wasn’t Starbucks, but the coffee was fine, and they had chocolate muffins that tasted great.  Roman was just finishing up and getting ready to pay when the bell above the door dinged, signaling a new customer...or two.

It was Virgil and another guy who Roman assumed must be Damien.  He thought he might’ve seen that face before, but...where?

Their fingers were laced together, and Virgil was smiling, laughing even, at something Damien had said.  The scene looked so oddly domestic, with the background of the warm and welcoming cafe.

Feeling that lump back in his throat and trying hard to take a deep breath and dispel the ache in his chest, Roman tried to leave before they could spot him.  But he heard Virgil gasp and mutter a curse, and he couldn’t resist a glance back at him. He’d spotted Roman and quickly pulled his hand from Damien’s, his face falling into a closed-off scowl.  Roman tried to slip away quietly, pretend he’d seen nothing, but it was pointless.

“Hey, Roman.”

Roman froze, one hand on the door handle, and turned to face Virgil.  “Uh...hey, Virge. I’m guessing this is Damien?”

Damien cast a glare at Virgil and nudged him sharply.

“Um, no.  This is - this is someone else.”

“I’m Tom,” Damien supplied, offering a hand to Roman.  “Are you friends with Virgil?”

Roman plastered his best smile on his face.  “Yeah! We met a few weeks ago. What are you two doing?”

Virgil remained silent, shifting back and forth uncomfortably, and Damien swooped in once more to save the day.

“We just ran into each other and figured we might as well get some coffee,” he said with a smile that matched Roman’s, both in brightness how painfully forced it looked.

And that - that horrid fake smile - finally prompted a memory in Roman’s mind.  Just a fleeting thing, but something that had happened more than once and it was suddenly crystal clear.

That was a face he’d seen as the background on Logan’s phone when they’d first met.

So it  _ must _ have been Damien.

“Well, I should go,” Roman muttered, quickly pushing out the door and ignoring the confusion in Virgil’s eyes and the tears in his own.

As he walked back to his car, he texted Logan, pausing every now and then to wipe away the few tears that fell from his eyes.  Trying to control it. Trying not to cry.

 

_ i’m pretty sure i saw virgil with damien.  i don’t want to freak you out or anything but i need someone to talk to, and you know me better than anyone else. _

 

_ Logan: What?  I thought Virgil said he wasn’t going to see Damien again.  Why would he lie? And especially at the expense of his own safety… _

_ Logan: Roman?  Are you still there? _

_ Logan: What’s wrong? _

 

_ 2:39 PM _

 

_ Logan: Roman, if you’re just being overdramatic like you always are, now is not the best time.  In case you hadn’t noticed, we have a serious problem on our hands. _

_ Logan: If you don’t reply in the next fifteen minutes, I’m coming over. _

 

_ 2:54 PM _

 

_ Logan: I’ll be at your house in just over an hour. _

 

_ 3:42 PM _

 

Roman picked up his phone from his nightstand, finally reading through the seven texts Logan had sent him in the past hour or so and feeling a jolt of panic.

 

_ no no no i’m fine, seriously _

 

_ Logan: You obviously aren’t.  Even if you’re just being dramatic, I still think we need to talk about it. _

 

_ logan, please don’t come over. _

 

_ Logan: I’m fifteen minutes away. _

 

_ fine, whatever.  you know where we keep the spare key, right? _

 

_ Logan: Of course. _

 

_ 4:02 PM _

 

“Roman?”

With a reluctant sigh, Roman stood from his bed, opening the door to his room and seeing Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Logan,” he said, gesturing for him to enter.

Instead of walking into Roman’s room, Logan stopped in front of him, guarded, calculating eyes scanning him almost methodically.  “You’re upset.”

Roman waved a hand dismissively, taking a step into his room.  “I already said I’m fine.”

“And we already established that you’re not,” Logan countered, following Roman.  “You said you wanted to talk, didn’t you? So let’s talk. Virgil was out with Damien again?”

Roman sighed again and nodded, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  “Yeah...I ran into them after I got something to eat at this little bakery.  Um, I recognized the guy Virgil was with, because, well...when you and I first met, your phone background was a picture of you with the same guy.  So I think - “

“Wait,” Logan interrupted, pulling out his phone and turning it to show the screen to Roman.  “Was that who you saw?”

It was the exact picture Roman remembered, of someone - Damien - with his arm around Logan, smiling that stupid fake smile for the camera.  Logan’s smile looked more like a grimace.

Roman nodded.  “Yeah, that’s him.”

Logan tensed slightly.  “I don’t - I don’t understand.  Why would Virgil lie like that?”

“I don’t know,” Roman said with a shrug, attempting to appear nonchalant.

Logan’s gaze flickered to Roman for a moment, and his expression shifted into concern.  “Roman, honestly...are you okay?”

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but it felt almost as though something inside him snapped when he tried to move, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes.  “Honestly?”

Logan nodded.

“...No.”

“I understand that you have feelings for Virgil,” Logan began, “but you’ve never been particularly affected by your feelings being unrequited.  You find out the person doesn’t feel the same way and you forget about it. Just...just move on.”

“But I  _ can’t,”  _ Roman insisted.

“Yes, you can,” Logan said firmly.  “You’ve done it so many times, surely you’re an expert at it by now.”

Roman just shook his head.

“Now is really not the time, Roman,” Logan insisted, frustration clear in his narrowed eyes.  “You’re overreacting.”

“What, you think I haven’t tried?” Roman asked, his voice coming out far louder than he’d intended it to.  “I’m  _ trying _ to move on, but I can’t!”

“Maybe you just aren’t trying hard enough.”

“Oh, so my best efforts aren’t hard enough?”

“If you’re having so much trouble with it, it clearly isn’t your best effort!”

“Yes, it is!” Roman shouted, rubbing harshly at the tears streaming down his cheeks.  “I hate this, Logan. I really am trying, I swear, and I don’t know why it isn’t working!  But - but Virgil’s...he’s not someone I can move on from!”

“Why not?”

“I already said  _ I don’t know!” _

“You’ve moved on from everyone else, haven’t you?”

Roman stopped, feeling his anger melt away, leaving just the pain behind.  Why was he so angry? And why was he taking it out on Logan, who had obviously already been through something horrible with Damien and was just trying to make sure Virgil could get out of the situation safely?

“Not him,” Roman replied after a long moment, his voice barely more than a whisper.  “I can’t move on from him.”

Logan stood there, staring at him with an indecipherable look in his eye.  “You’re not just being dramatic this time, are you?”

Roman shook his head, shoulders hunched.  He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Logan.

But Logan just sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Roman and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “I’m sorry, Roman.”

“I forgive you.”

“We’re going to fix this, alright?  Deceit will not hurt Virgil. Not like he hurt me.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Roman turned his head to look Logan in the eye.

“You okay, teach?”

Logan shook his head, his arm tightening slightly around Roman, who returned the gesture.

“You could’ve told me, you know.  I would’ve helped you.”

Logan pulled his gaze away from Roman’s.  “It’s in the past. You know now, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but - “

“Roman, just drop it.”

“Okay,” Roman said, trying his best to be soothing.  “You’re my best friend, though. If something’s bothering you…”

“I know.  Thank you,” Logan replied softly, quickly wiping away a tear that had slipped down his cheek.

Anyone who could hurt  _ Logan _ enough that he would be crying years later was dangerous.  If he ever saw Damien again, it wouldn’t end well.

But for now, he had more important things to focus on, like making sure Logan was okay.

They would all be okay eventually.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a Christmas/holiday gift or do you all just hate me now?  
> Feel free to join my Discord server and yell at me :)  
> https://discord.gg/Jg3qm2b  
> You can also send me hate on Tumblr. Am I the only one that really likes anon hate for some reason? It's nice when people actually notice me, even if it's because they hate me.  
> Anyway, I'm @nicoandtheninegalaxies on Tumblr.  
> Galaxy ||-//


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that month-long hiatus. It's been a hectic couple of weeks, but I'm alright.  
> TW for manipulation.  
> Galaxy ||-//

_ November 20, 2:03 PM _

 

Virgil only relaxed once Roman was out of sight of the cafe.  He heard Damien breathe a sigh of relief next to him.

“I thought you said he lived two hours away.  What would he be doing here?”

Virgil shrugged, shaking his head wearily.  “Who knows?”

“Do you think he bought it?”

“I’ve got no idea.”  Virgil bit his lip, staring off in the direction Roman had gone.  What if he didn’t believe them? He’d already seemed suspicious…

Damien nudged him gently.  “Come on, darling. Let’s just get our coffee.  No point worrying about something if there’s nothing we can do about it, right?”

“I guess,” Virgil said hesitantly.

“...You’re still going to worry, aren’t you?”

Virgil laughed, though it was slightly uneasy.  “You know me so well.”

 

_ 4:47 PM _

 

When Virgil arrived at home, Patton was pacing by the door, deep in a conversation with someone on the phone.

“Wait, so - you’re sure that’s what you saw?”  He cast a glance at Virgil and offered him a thin, tight-lipped smile.  “He is? Oh...I should really talk to him. It doesn’t sound like he’s doing great.”  Patton frowned, picking absent-mindedly at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. “Me?  I’m fine. No, really, I’m just worried. About both of them...what? Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

Patton hung up, just staring at his phone for a few seconds with an unfamiliar expression - sadness?  Concern? Insecurity? - on his face. He looked up at Virgil with his usual dazzling smile back in place, but something else lingered there.  Something...darker.

“Hey, Virge,” he said, lacking his typical energy.

“Is something wrong?” Virgil asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Um...maybe.”  Patton seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.  “That was Roman.”

Virgil bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his expression neutral.  “Oh, really? What did he say?”

“That he, uh...he saw you earlier today.”

“Cool.”  Virgil brushed past Patton, heading straight to his room, trying to avoid the conversation, but Patton spoke again just as Virgil was opening his door.

“He said you were with Damien again.”

Virgil slowly turned back, staring at Patton, who was fiddling with his phone and not meeting Virgil’s gaze.  

“Well, he’s never met Damien,” Virgil countered.  “How would he know?”

“Um, Logan had a - a picture.  Of Damien. So Roman could identify him.”

Virgil didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you listen to us, kiddo?  Why did you lie?”

Virgil shrugged.  “He doesn’t seem like that bad of a guy.  What do you guys have against him? He’s been nothing but kind to me.”

Patton bit his lip.  “It’s...it’s not really my place to share anything.  It’s Logan’s thing to explain, if he wants to. But I will say this...I can tell Logan is uncomfortable around Damien.  Even if he hadn’t told me about everything Damien’s done to him, I would’ve been able to see it. And if you can’t, Virgil, you must be blind.  I don’t know how else to convince you.”

The tone wasn’t biting, the words weren’t harsh, and yet Patton sounded so absolutely hopeless that it struck Virgil  _ hard. _

It was just so unlike him.  Patton was supposed to be...happy.  Bubbly. The type of person who laughed it off even when a situation seemed bleak.  He wasn’t supposed to be like that. He wasn’t supposed to look scared and concerned and heartbroken for someone else’s sake.

Without another word, Virgil pushed open his door the rest of the day and made sure the door was completely closed before pracitcally collapsing against it.

Who had the story right?  Had Damien hurt Logan, or was Logan just jealous?  Either way, staying with Damien seemed to be more troublesome than it was worth.

So he pulled up Damien’s contact on his phone and called him.

“Ah, Virgil.  I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

“Hey,” Virgil said.  “Uh, apparently Roman told Logan and Patton about how he saw us.”

Damien cursed quietly.  “What happened?”

“Patton kind of - he confronted me about it.  He mentioned Logan, and whatever you supposedly did to him, and I just...I’m hurting my friends by being with you, and I don’t want to hurt them.”

“What?”  There was a sharp edge to Damien’s voice that made Virgil wince.  “Are you saying I’m not your friend? Are you saying you don’t  _ trust  _ me?  Are you accusing me of lying to you?  Are you - ?”

“No, no!” Virgil interrupted quickly.  “No, of course not! I just...I don’t know.”

“I’ve already told you, Virgil.  Logan’s just jealous. I’ve never been a fan of people that get jealous like that, have you?”

“No…”

“Patton seemed alright, though.  Perhaps a little too trusting.”

“Yeah, he can be a little bit - “

“And  _ Roman... _ well, he’s just a problem.”

“I don’t know, I thought he was okay.”

“He went and blabbed to Logan and Patton about us,” Damien pointed out, his tone distasteful.  “Would a  _ real _ friend ever do that to you?”

“I…” Virgil hesitated.  “I guess not.”

“I wouldn’t betray you like that,” Damien continued.  “I wouldn’t trust people who want to hurt you. I wouldn’t get jealous.”

“Okay,” Virgil said finally.  “I really do trust you, Damien.”

“So...next week, same time?”

“That should be good.”

“I’ll see you then, darling.  And, hey - don’t let your so-called ‘friends’ get in your head like that.  They have no control over you.”

“Got it,” Virgil said.  “Bye, Damien.”

 

_ 5:23 PM _

 

_ Patton: I tried to talk to him but I think I just ended up hurting him _

_ Patton: I shouldn’t try to control him like that, I’m a horrible person _

 

_ Virgil: Patton, is everything okay?  Who are you talking about? _

 

_ Patton: Oh no Virge _

_ Patton: I meant to send that to Roman _

_ Patton: Ignore it _

 

_ Virgil: But...you’re obviously upset. _

 

_ Patton: It doesn’t matter _

 

_ Virgil: I want to help you, Pat. _

_ Virgil: Patton?  Are you there? _

 

_ November 21, 11:46 AM _

 

Virgil’s phone rang with a call from Roman not long after he woke up.

Hesitantly, he answered it, Damien’s words of warning from their call yesterday echoing in his mind.

“Hey, Virge.”

“Hey,” Virgil greeted coolly.  “What’s up?”

“I just…” Roman paused.  “I wanted to... _ apologize _ for my behavior yesterday.  I wasn’t exactly sincere and I left rather abruptly.  But that was Damien, wasn’t it?”

“So what?” Virgil asked defensively.  “He’s literally done nothing to warrant any of you being so upset.”

“Logan and Patton haven’t given me all the details, but it’s easy to tell from what I  _ do _ know that he’s a bad person,” Roman countered.  “He hurt Logan. I don’t know everything, but Logan’s still upset about it, and for him to be upset about anything, it must’ve really been horrible.  I don’t...I don’t want that to happen to you, Virgil.”

“Have you ever considered that maybe Logan is just jealous now that his ex has found someone new?”

“...Is that what Damien’s been telling you?”

“I’ve found that he’s very insightful.”

“Even if Logan liked Damien after what happened between them, it’s been two years,” Roman reminded him.  “That’s a while to like someone that he’s not dating, especially because, um...not to sound - I don’t know - insensitive, or whatever, he’s Logan.  He hardly ever has feelings for anyone. As far as I know, Damien and Patton are the only ones he’s ever liked in that way.”

“Are you accusing Damien of lying to me?”

“Uh, yeah.  I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“I’ve already talked about this with him,” Virgil protested.  “He’s not lying. I trust him.”

Roman muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “your mistake” before hanging up.

 

_ Virgil: Roman’s trying to get in my head again. _

 

_ Damien: Shut him out.  Ignore him. Block him, even, if you have to. _

 

_ Virgil: I want to, kind of...but I’d feel bad. _

 

_ Damien: For removing such a controlling person from your life?  He’s known you for barely a month and he’s trying to decide who you date.  It’s ridiculous. _

 

_ Virgil: Yeah...I guess you’re right. _

_ Virgil: I’ll think about it.  I might block him, I don’t know. _

 

_ Damien: Do you care about me? _

 

_ Virgil: Of course. _

 

_ Damien: Does he make you doubt me? _

 

_ Virgil: Yeah… _

 

_ Damien: Do what’s best for you, Virgil.  Let him keep doing this, keep manipulating you like that, or block him so we can just be together without him bothering us. _

 

_ Virgil: I’ll think about it. _

 

_ 1:04 PM _

 

_ Are you sure you want to block Roman Prince? _

  
**_Yes_ ** _ | Cancel _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

_ November 20, 6:49 PM _

 

_ Patton: Can I talk to you? _

 

_ Logan: Of course. _

_ Logan: Is everything alright? _

 

_ Patton: It’s about Deceit _

 

_ Logan: Oh. _

 

_ Patton: Yeah, I knew it was probably stupid to bring him up, I’m sorry _

_ Patton: It doesn’t even matter that much _

 

_ Logan: No, if it’s bothering you, I want to help. _

_ Logan: What’s wrong?  I’m assuming this is about what Roman saw earlier today. _

 

_ Patton: Yeah… _

_ Patton: I brought it up to Virgil and I asked him why he lied and ignored us and I think I just ended up hurting him _

_ Patton: I feel horrible about it _

_ Patton: I have no right to tell him what to do _

_ Patton: It’s his life, right? _

 

_ Logan: Patton, would you like me to call you so we can talk about this? _

 

_ Patton: Yes, please _

 

Concerned, Logan called Patton, waiting anxiously as the phone rang a few times before he picked up.

“Hey, Lo.”

His voice was shaky and a little hoarse, like he’d been crying.

Patton.

Crying.

The two words didn’t seem to make any sense whatsoever, when placed side by side, but Logan brushed the thoughts away.  Patton needed him.

“Patton…” Logan’s voice came out softer and weaker than he’d expected, and he cleared his throat.  “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I-I was just trying to...I told him what Roman told me, and I asked him why he ignored us and lied about if he was still seeing Deceit, and he asked what Deceit had done for us to hate him so much, and - “

“What did you say?” Logan prompted after a few moments, as gently as he could.

“I told him that it wasn’t my place to talk about it, and that it’s up to you to decide how much you’re ready for him to know, but it’s obvious to anyone that you’re uncomfortable around Deceit, and if he can’t see it, then he must be blind,” Patton said, taking a deep, shaky breath.  “And then he just - he just left, Lo, and he’s in his room and it’s been almost two hours and I accidentally texted him when I was trying to text Roman earlier but other than that he hasn’t talked to me at all.”

“We’re all just trying to help him,” Logan pointed out.  “He has no idea what he’s getting himself into. I appreciate you respecting my privacy, but...I need to tell him everything Damien has done.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked.  “You really don’t have to tell him unless you’re ready...and I could tell him for you, if you want.”

“No.”  Logan shook his head, despite the fact that Patton couldn’t see him.  “It has to be as soon as possible, and I have to be the one to tell him.  It’s likely that he doesn’t know who he should trust at this point, but he does know that I don’t tend to be a very emotional person.  If he hears it from me, if he recognizes how difficult it is for me to discuss...perhaps he’ll be more inclined to believe us.”

“That makes sense,” Patton agreed.  “Do you want to call him now or something?”

“Yes.  I’ll let you know how it goes, alright?”

“Okay.  Talk to you soon, Lo.  Good luck, and remember that you don’t have to do or say anything if you’re not ready, and I’m here to help if you need me to.”

“Thank you, Patton.  Goodbye.”

After ending the call with Patton, Logan quickly called Virgil.

Or he tried to.

The call went straight to Virgil’s voicemail, and Logan frowned.  Hadn’t Patton said that Virgil was in his room? There was no reason for him not to pick up…

Oh.

_ Oh. _

 

_ Logan: Patton, can I call you again? _

 

_ Patton: So soon? _

_ Patton: Sure _

_ Patton: What happened? _

 

Logan called Patton, who picked up immediately.

“What happened?”

“He didn’t pick up,” Logan said hesitantly.  “I have reason to believe he may have blocked me.”

“What?  Why would he - ?”

“Deceit,” Logan interrupted, a bitter edge to his voice.  “Why else? He must’ve talked to Deceit after you two had your discussion, and Deceit would’ve convinced him to try to distance himself from us.”

Silence on the other end of the line as Logan realized his mistake.

“That doesn’t mean it’s your fault, though!” He added quickly.  “Not even a little bit. You had no idea how Virgil would’ve reacted, and you were trying to help him.”

“Yeah…” Patton sighed heavily.  “Do you - do you want to come over?  We can hang out and you can talk to Virgil, if you’re still up for it.”

“That would probably be best,” Logan agreed.  “I think we should probably talk as well - you and I.  There’s…” He trailed off, hesitating.

“There’s a lot to talk about,” Patton finished for him quietly.

Logan hummed in agreement.  “Well...I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“See you soon, Lo.  L - “ Patton cut himself off.  “Um...bye.”

Logan wanted to ask, but Patton had hung up before he could.

 

_ 7:44 PM _

 

Patton greeted Logan at the door, and Logan’s heart broke a little bit in a way he hadn’t known it could.

Patton was wearing a sky-blue hoodie that looked far too big for him, practically swallowing his entire upper body, and he seemed to be trying to hide inside of it - clearly, it was something Patton usually wore when he was in need of comfort.  His cheeks and eyes were red and rubbed raw from wiping away tears, and even as they stood there he reached up to dab at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Hey,” he said with a shaky attempt at a smile, wrapping his arms around himself.

Logan opened his own arms, a silent invitation that Patton accepted without hesitation as he took a step forward and allowed Logan to pull him into a hug.

Logan could feel Patton shaking, and...oh, this was certainly what torture must feel like.

“It’ll be okay,” Logan assured him softly, a bit unsure of how to handle the situation, which just made everything so much worse.  “Virgil is going to be fine.”

“I know,” Patton mumbled.  “This is so stupid, right?”

Logan shook his head.  “No. It’s not stupid at all to be concerned about one of your best friends.  Come on, let’s go inside.”

Patton nodded, turning and leading Logan into the house.  “Do you...do you want to talk to Virgil? Try to, at least?”

“Yes,” Logan said, the tremble in his voice contradicting the decisiveness of the word.  “If I don’t do it now, I probably never will.”

“Okay.  He’s in his room.  Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I want to do this alone,” Logan decided.  “I’ll be out as soon as possible and then we can talk, alright?  Will you be okay for a little while?”

“I’ll be fine, Lo...go talk to Virgil.”

With a concerned glance at Patton, Logan turned and knocked on Virgil’s door.

“Come in,” Virgil’s voice sighed from inside the room.

Logan slowly opened the door, stepping inside.  It was dark, and Virgil was laying across his bed, scrolling absently through his phone.  He glanced up when Logan entered, and it registered that this was not Patton. He set down his phone and sat up, walking over as Logan closed the door and turned on the lights.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to talk to you,” Logan explained.  “About...Damien. I tried calling you, but you blocked me, didn’t you?”

Virgil tensed.  “Yeah, and? So what if I did?”

“Damien convinced you to do it, didn’t he?  And I’m willing to bet you’ve blocked Roman as well.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I was in your position once,” Logan said, meeting Virgil’s gaze evenly.  “And, if you’re willing to listen, I’d like to tell you about it.”

Virgil frowned, turning away sharply and walking back to lay on his bed.  “I trust Damien.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I did, and it almost got me killed.”

It took a few long, agonizing moments, but Virgil eventually spoke.

“...I’m listening.”

With a sad little smile, Logan sat down on the edge of Virgil’s bed, staring hard at the wall and speaking slowly.

“We met through a tutoring program at our school,” he began, his voice quiet and hesitant.  “Being at the top of our class, I was recommended to tutor other students. Not long after the program was announced, his grades started dropping, and I started teaching him.  He was the most popular person in the grade - all those cliche high school movies with the student that everyone either wants to be or be  _ with? _  That was Damien.  That  _ is _ Damien.  So when he started seeking me out beyond our lessons, I was delighted.  Everyone assumed we were dating, though we never really went out. I was so happy, so smitten, and he assured me he felt the same, so I didn’t think twice when he asked me to help him cheat during class.  I didn’t think twice when he started copying my work during tests, or asking me to slip him the answers somehow. I only really thought about it when he asked me to make plans to help him with certain, ah...illegal pursuits.  Breaking and entering, robberies, things of that nature. I protested, I told him what he was doing was wrong, and he tried to guilt me into staying...but it didn’t work. Once you open your eyes, once you see him for what he really is...it’s impossible to go back.  But the problem is, it’s also practically impossible to get away from him. I fought him every step of the way, but if I refused to help him, he would…”

Logan swallowed hard, glancing away, and he felt the mattress shift.  He looked back to find Virgil sitting by his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He hit me,” Logan said, his voice slightly hoarse from holding back tears.  “Eventually, I decided it was time to take a stand. But instead of talking sense into him, or breaking away from whatever half-relationship we had, I just landed myself in the hospital.”

Virgil frowned, his brow furrowing.  “Damien? Damien, he…?”

“He tried to kill me, yes,” Logan confirmed grimly.  “He is  _ dangerous. _  You still have a chance to get away from him, and while you have the chance, I suggest you take it.  Once he crosses the line into physical violence, you’ll never be able to figure out how far he’s willing to go to keep you quiet.”

Virgil’s phone rang, and he picked it up immediately.  They both looked down at the the caller ID.

Well, speak of the devil.

Logan looked at Virgil, but Virgil didn’t even glance at him as he answered the phone, and Logan’s heart sank.

_ Have we already lost him? _

“Damien, I can’t talk now...it’s Logan.  He’s...he’s telling me some things about you, and I - I can’t believe you would do that to him.  How could it be a misunderstanding? He says you got him sent to the hospital. No, I know, you’re probably right - “

Logan’s eyes widened.   _ No!  He’s not right!  Don’t listen to him! _

“ - but I feel like I need to hear him out...I won’t.  Okay. I’ll see you Wednesday, right?”

_ Oh god, no. _

“Bye.”

Virgil hung up, smiling slightly, and turned his attention back to Logan.  “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Don’t go out with him,” Logan blurted out.  “Did you not hear anything I just told you?”

Virgil shrugged.  “Everything you’re saying completely contradicts who he is as a person...I don’t think he’s like that.  And anyway, why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Logan couldn’t do anything but gape as Virgil stood and ushered him out the door.  “It was good to see you, Logan, but I’m pretty sure you’re lying. Bye.”

The door was slammed in Logan’s face, and he slowly turned back to Patton.

“So?” Patton asked, hope sparking in his eyes.

Logan shook his head, staring down at the ground in disbelief.  “I...I told him everything, and...it didn’t work. They’re going out again on Wednesday."

Patton’s shoulders slumped as he stood, walking over to Logan, and this time it was Patton’s turn to open his arms in an invitation for a hug.

The gravity of the situation sank in, and now it was Logan’s turn to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've done better on this chapter but I really, really, REALLY want to write the next chapter (Logan and Patton will be having a long talk, trust me) so I just decided that this would be good enough. Feel free to hate me :)  
> Also, happy belated Valentine's Day! This is the first year I've ever been able to spend the day with a romantic partner (my girlfriend who I love so much) and she got me this hoodie and I love it so much!! She knows me so well and I'm so hopelessly in love with her, so shoutout to her, whether she's reading this or not. Love you, honey <3  
> Galaxy ||-//


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for manipulation and abusive relationships.
> 
> It's time to see firsthand exactly what happened between Logan and Damien.

_ “You’re Logan, right?  Logan Veyne?” _

_ Logan looked up from his book, gaze falling on the very last person he expected to see. _

_ Damien Foster. _

_ “Yes, that’s - that is me.  Damien, isn’t it?” _

_ Damien smiled, clearly pleased to be recognized.  “Yep. I was interested in that tutoring program that was announced last week, in math.  My grades are really suffering.” _

_ “I’m sure I can help with that,” Logan said, trying to regain his composure and recover from the surprise.  “Are you free after school?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Meet me in the library at three thirty.  We’ll start then.” _

_ Damien flashed him another smile before walking away. _

_ He didn’t look back, but Logan was watching him the whole way until he left the cafeteria. _

 

_ November 20, 8:23 PM _

 

Patton’s arms tightened around Logan as he guided them both over to the couch, pulling away from Logan enough to sit down, tugging slightly on Logan’s hand to prompt him to sit as well.  As he did so, he took notice of the tears on his cheeks and the way his shoulders were shaking with the effort of suppressing his sobs.

“Lo,” he said softly, pulling him back into his arms.  “Can you...can you tell me what’s going on right now? What you’re thinking?”

“I - I told him everything,” Logan repeated through another strangled sob.  “But then - then Damien called him, and they talked, and Virgil didn’t believe me.  Why doesn’t he believe me?”

“It’s okay, Lo,” Patton whispered as soothingly as he could manage.  “We’re going to figure this out. You’re going to be okay, and we’re going to get Virgil out and then he’ll be okay too.”

Logan closed his eyes, tilting his head down and taking a deep, shaky breath before looking back up.  “I’m...I apologize, Patton. This isn’t like me at all.”

Patton shook his head quickly.  “No. No, Logan, don’t you  _ dare _ apologize for this.  That - that  _ monster _ hurt you.  It’s not your fault that you’re upset, that you’re scared, whatever you’re feeling right now - it’s okay.  You’re okay. Everyone breaks sometimes, Lo.”

Logan chuckled dryly.  “Really? Everyone?”

Patton nodded.  “Everyone.”

“Even you?”

Patton’s gaze flicked down to the ground, a sad little half-smile on his face.  “Even me. So talk to me, Logan. Just...tell me anything that’s on your mind. Anything at all.”

And so he did.

It started out slowly, with lots of long pauses between sentences as he tried to find the right words, but he grew more and more comfortable and before he knew it, his thoughts were spilling out like a waterfall.

“I...I know what will happen to Virgil.  Or, at least, I think I do,” he began, staring down at his hands and not meeting Patton’s gaze.  “All the manipulation, the lies, the pain...and I may not know Virgil well, but no one should have to go through what I did.  And besides that, anyone could see how much you care about Virgil. If he gets hurt, it could hurt you, too. I am not about to let that happen, Patton, I...I care for you more than you could possibly know.”

“I think I do know,” Patton interjected quietly.  “I care about you, too.”

Logan smiled slightly, his hand seeking Patton’s and intertwining their fingers before he continued.  

“There are just so many risks to getting involved with someone like Deceit.  At - at the hospital, they said I was lucky to be alive. He gets angry so easily, and he's not someone to hold himself back.

“It was Roman who found me, actually, after...well, you know.  I'd been tutoring him at the time, despite going to different schools, and he came over…” Logan took a deep breath to try to steady himself.  “Deceit had already left, so Roman had no idea what happened. He still doesn't - he just knows that Deceit is dangerous.  But that’s why we’re such good friends now. If he hadn’t arrived when he had, it is highly likely that I would’ve died.”

 

_ “That is supposed to be three to the power of four, not two, but aside from that...this looks fine.  You’re making good progress, Damien.” _

_ Damien beamed, taking his worksheet back from Logan.  “Thanks.” _

_ “I think we’ll see how you do on your test tomorrow, and if you get a decent grade, you won’t have to participate in the tutoring program anymore.” _

_ “Well...what if I fail the test?” _

_ “Then I’ll have to continue tutoring you until your grades come back up, I suppose - “ _

_ “No,” Damien interrupted, voice barely more than a whisper as he reached out and took Logan’s hand, making his breath hitch in his throat.  “What if I fail the test on purpose so I have an excuse to see you again?” _

_ Logan could feel his face burning bright red.  “That - that is a ridiculous idea. Your grades are already so low, and it’s almost the end of the year...if you don’t pass this test, you may not pass your class.  It would be foolish to risk that just to see me.” _

_ “You’d be worth it,” Damien said, his voice low as he glanced around the library, pulling Logan a little bit closer to whisper in his ear.  “I know we weren’t planning to meet tomorrow, but I’ll be here at three thirty. I expect you’ll be here as well?” _

_ “I - I will,” Logan stammered. _

_ “Good.”  Damien pressed his lips to Logan’s cheek.  “I look forward to it.” _

_ Logan watched Damien as he left the library, raising a hand to his cheek where Damien had kissed him. _

**_Oh, my god._ **

 

_ 8:49 PM _

 

“Logan?  What’s wrong?”

Logan jerked away from the arms wrapped around him, shaking himself free from his memories and realizing that it was only Patton.  “Oh...I-I thought…”

“I know, honey,” Patton soothed.  “I know. It’s okay.”

“He was so nice at first,” Logan said softly, biting back the tears that threatened to cut him off.  “I was such an idiot to trust him.”

“No, you weren’t,” Patton protested.  “You took a chance. Sure, it may have been the wrong chance, but you had no way of knowing that.”

 

_ “Your grades are dropping again,” Logan said, looking over Damien’s last few assignments with a frown. _

_ “I know, I know,” Damien said wearily.  “But I'm taking so many sports that I don't have time for tutoring anymore.” _

_ “Well, I'm sure we could work something out that fits our schedules…” _

_ “I already checked, we can't,” Damien interrupted.  “So I want you to help me pass my next test.” _

_ Logan's brow furrowed.  “What do you mean?” _

_ “Get the answers from my teacher.  Tell her it’s so you can see the material you need to help people with, then give me the answers and I'll handle the rest.” _

_ Logan glanced down.  “Damien, I-I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that…” _

_ “Come on, Logan!  Teachers love you!  I'll pass the test and no one will suspect a thing!” _

_ “...Fine.  But just this once, alright?” _

_ Damien nodded eagerly.  “Thank you!” _

_ Trying to ignore his uneasiness, Logan nodded, offering Damien a tight-lipped smile.  “I'll see you tomorrow.” _

 

_ 7:24 PM _

 

Logan and Patton sat in silence for a while, Patton’s arms around Logan and one hand stroking his hair gently.  Patton was the first to break the silence.

“Lo?”

Logan lifted his head slightly, humming in acknowledgement.

“Is there...is there anything I can do to help you?  I hate seeing you so upset.”

Logan sighed and shook his head.  “I don’t think so. I’m sorry.”

 

_ “You want me to do  _ **_what?”_ **

_ Damien rolled his eyes.  “Come on, Logan, don’t overreact.” _

_ “You just asked me to rob a store with you!” Logan protested.  “I highly doubt this is an overreaction!” _

_ “You won’t be robbing the store,” Damien pointed out.  “You’ll just be helping me.” _

_ “Is that supposed to be better?” _

_ “No one would ever suspect you!  It’d be perfect! We all know you’re everyone’s favorite student...don’t you want to be my favorite, too?” _

_ Logan frowned, taking a deep breath before lifting his gaze to look Damien in the eye.  “No. I won’t help you. It’s wrong, and - “ _

_ “Oh, just shut  _ **_up_ ** _ already!” Damien growled. _

_ “ - and what you’re asking me to do is illegal.  It could ruin both of our lives - “ _

_ “Logan.  Shut. Up.” _

_ “Aren’t you thinking?  This is ridiculous! So many things could go wrong, and - “ _

_ Before Logan could even blink, Damien’s hand made contact with the side of his face.  Logan stumbled backwards, eyes wide as he stared at Damien, who was staring back at him with the exact same expression, both hands clasped over his mouth.  _

_ Logan raised a hand to his stinging cheek, still gazing at Damien, disbelief in his eyes.  “You...you just slapped me.” _

_ “Oh, god, Logan,” Damien mumbled, searching Logan’s eyes desperately.  “Oh, god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear.” _

_ “Get out,” Logan said stiffly. _

_ “Logan, please.  We can talk about this.” _

_ “Get out!” _

_ Damien lowered his head shamefully, taking a step out the door before turning back.  “Will you help me?” _

_ “Yes, fine, whatever you want.  Just leave!” _

_ “I’ll be back.  Tomorrow, three thirty.  We’ll make our plans.” _

_ With that, Damien left, and this time Logan didn’t watch him go. _

_ He just waited until he heard the front door slam and then sank to the ground, curling in on himself as he finally let himself break down, alone on his bedroom floor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to yell at me in the comments for breaking Logan twice in one chapter.  
> Galaxy ||-//


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for manipulation, discussions of child abuse, and implied self-harm.
> 
> Stay safe, don't read if those sorts of things trigger you, and please enjoy!

_ November 24, 2:14 AM _

 

It was two in the morning, and Roman hadn’t slept.

At all.

This was a problem.  He drank too much coffee as it was - he had no idea how he’d even get through the day at this rate.  He just...couldn’t sleep.

Every single time he closed his eyes, all he could picture was Virgil and Damien, or Logan and Damien, or Logan crying, or exactly what might happen to Virgil if he stayed with Damien.

Shaking his head to clear it, Roman stood, changed into regular clothes, and pulled on his jacket.

He was going to go for a walk.

 

_ 3:27 AM _

 

After walking for almost an hour, Roman somehow ended up at Starbucks.  He ordered coffee and sat down at a table in the corner, scrolling through his phone to pass the time.

Until someone sat down across from him.  But not just anyone.

It was Damien.

“What are you doing here?” Roman hissed, glaring at him and trying to keep his voice low so as not to disturb the very tired-looking employee at the counter.

Damien shrugged, taking a sip of his own coffee.  “Couldn’t sleep. I saw you here and figured...why not talk to the so-called ‘friend’ of Virgil’s who gives him so much trouble?”

“You’re the one giving him trouble,” Roman snapped.  “I know you hurt Logan, and I know you’re probably going to do the same to Virgil.  But we’re not going to let you.”

“You think  _ I _ hurt  _ him?” _ Damien asked, laughing slightly.  “All I did was ask for his help. Everything that happened to Logan was his own fault.  For someone so smart, he really should’ve known better, and yet here we are. Do you even know what happened?  What I supposedly did?”

Roman hesitated a moment.  “Well, no, but Logan seems upset about it…”

“He just wants me back,” Damien said dismissively.  “I know he’s just trying to make me jealous with...Patton, wasn’t it?”

“That’s not like Logan.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Um...maybe two years?”

Damien cast Roman a pitying look.  “Oh, Roman...I’ve known him twice as long.  I  _ know _ him.  I know how his mind works.  I know what he’d do and what he’d never dare to try, and let me assure you - that sounds  _ exactly _ like something he would do.”

Roman struggled to find something to say before shaking his head.  “Enough about that. It’s in the past. What we should be talking about is you and Virgil...Damien, please.  Whatever else you do...just stay away from him. Leave him out of it. You can’t hurt him. You  _ can’t.” _

Damien snorted.  “Why would you care?  Unless you’re in love with him, or something…”

Roman remained silent.

That was enough of an answer for Damien, and he gasped.  “Oh, god, you are! But surely you know by now that you’ll never be enough for him, don’t you?  He deserves  _ so _ much more than what you could give him.  You...you could maybe make him happy for a little while.  Put on a nice show, make him feel loved, but none of it’ll last him very long.  But me?” Damien smiled, a slow, sly grin. “I can make him happy for the rest of his life.  Bet you can’t beat that.”

Roman frowned.  Damien was right, wasn’t he?

Damien’s words were paired with another pitying pout.  “You and I both know it. All your friends know it. Even Virgil knows it, although he’s too nice to ever say it.  He doesn’t want you, Roman. None of them do, and let’s face it - no one ever really will.”

He stood and stretched, picking up his coffee.  “Well, we had a nice little chat here, didn’t we?  I’ll see you around, Roman. And remember, you don’t - “

“I don’t deserve him,” Roman finished quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground.  “I-I don’t deserve any of them…”

Damien grinned wickedly, though Roman was staring intensely at his feet and didn’t see it.  “Good to finally see you catching on.”

 

_ 11:42 AM _

 

“Roman, are you alright?  Something seems...off.”

“What?” Roman glanced up from the worksheet he was tapping the end of his pencil against.  “No, I’m fine.”

“You look exhausted,” Logan pointed out.  “I told you earlier, we can always cancel if you aren’t feeling well.”

“I’m absolutely fine,” Roman said firmly, turning back to his work and pressing the pencil to the paper, scratching out a few numbers before pausing.  “...I have absolutely no idea what I just did.”

“Well, it was correct anyway.”

Roman managed a weak smile, pulling his sleeves down further over his hands.  “Guess you’re rubbing off on me, huh?”

“I must be,” Logan echoed.

Roman missed Logan’s concerned look as he turned his attention back to his paper once more.

 

_ 12:24 PM _

 

“I should go.”

Logan dropped his pencil and looked up at Roman.  “Really? I thought you were staying for lunch.”

Roman shook his head, standing from the table and organizing his papers and notebooks in his bag.  “I don't have time.” 

_ And your concern is making me nervous. _

_ Does he know what Damien said?  What I did? _

_ No.  How could he? _

“Well...text me later,” Logan said, sighing.  “If something is upsetting you, I'm here. I promise.”

Roman forced a smile.  “I know. Bye, Logan.”

 

_ November 25, 1:23 AM _

 

_ I don’t deserve him. _

_ I don’t deserve any of them. _

_ I’m not good enough. _

_ I’m never going to be good enough. _

_ They’re better off without me. _

_ Virgil is happy with Damien, Logan is happy with Patton, and me? _

_ I’m just a burden. _

_ Damien’s right... _

 

_ 8:34 AM _

 

“...Roman?  Roman!”

Roman snapped out of his daze, looking around.  “Oh, yeah, Thomas. What’s up?”

“You’ve been zoned out for the past hour.  We’re heading to bio next.”

“Oh.”  Roman blinked a few times and yawned.  “Sorry, I’m really out of it today. Didn’t sleep last night.”

Thomas had already gathered Roman’s textbooks, and he handed them over, brow furrowed with concern.  “That’s not like you. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m...I’m fine.  Being awake for forty-eight hours is completely fine, right?”

Thomas’s eyes widened.  “That is most certainly  _ not _ fine.  Why haven't you slept?”

“It's nothing,” Roman said, brushing it off and readjusting his books so they weren't pressing into his barely-healed arm as much.

_ Ow, that hurts… _

“Something's definitely bothering you.”

“It's nothing,” Roman repeated firmly.  “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

_ 12:16 PM _

 

Roman jumped as a lunch tray was set down rather forcefully right next to him and someone’s phone was thrust directly in front of him.

“Hey, Joan,” Roman said, his tone weary.  “What’s up?”

“Thomas just texted me,” Joan replied.  “Said he’s worried about you. So since you obviously aren’t talking to him, you’re going to talk to me instead.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Roman lied.  “I just couldn’t sleep. It’s not a big deal.”

“You really haven’t been yourself at all lately,” Joan pointed out, their voice softer as they sat down.  “You can talk to us, Roman. What’s wrong?”

Roman sighed, shaking his head.  “Virgil Doyle,” he said quietly. “Stupid, perfect Virgil Doyle.”

Joan frowned.  “Who’s...who’s Virgil Doyle?”

“A month ago, when I went to visit Logan...well, I got on the train home and there was this - this guy.  He looked so tired, he was all bruised and banged up, and he was just staring out the window. Not even moving.  So...so I sat next to him.”

“That was Virgil?” Joan asked, leaning forward slightly in their seat.

Roman nodded.  “We talked a little bit.  The bruises were from his mom, and he said he didn’t know where he was going, only that he wouldn’t stay long, so I invited him to stay with me, just for the night.  He did, and the next day I took him home. He lived with this guy named Patton, who I guess helped him get away from his mom, and Patton suggested that Virgil give me his phone number.  We texted a lot, saw each other in person sometimes too, and somewhere along the line…” Roman trailed off. “Joan, I - I think I fell in love with him.”

Joan’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know when, and I don’t know how.  It was just a st-stupid crush at first, and you know how those usually go away pretty fast, but...not with him.  Not with Virgil.”

“So what’s bothering you?” Joan asked.  “If you like him, tell him.”

“I wanted to!” Roman said defensively.  “But there’s just one problem - he’s dating someone else, and according to Logan, the guy’s dangerous.  Yesterday, though, I couldn’t sleep, so I went to Starbucks, and Virgil’s boyfriend was there. He - he said some stuff, and he’s...god, Joan, he’s in my head now.  He said Logan was lying, I don’t deserve Virgil, all this horrible stuff, and I don’t know who to trust anymore. This is...I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“Dude, that’s…” Joan trailed off, exhaling slowly as they shook their head.  “That’s some complicated shit.”

“I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What  _ can _ I do?” Roman countered with a shrug.  “Virgil chose Damien, not me, and he’s happy.  That’s really all that matters, right?”

“But this guy, Damien, he sounds bad.  I’ve met Logan, I trust him. Why would he lie?”

“I don’t know,” Roman admitted.  “Damien said Logan wants him back.”

Joan shook their head.  “That sounds weird.  _ All _ of this sounds weird.  Just let me get this straight - you’re in love with Virgil, but he’s dating a guy that Logan already knows and claims is dangerous, but the guy says Logan’s a liar and he’s better for Virgil than you are?”

Roman nodded.

“That’s definitely messed up.  I can’t...I don’t know how to help, Roman.  I’m sorry.”

Roman sighed.  “It’s fine, Joan.  Don’t worry about it.  I’ll figure it out at some point, I’m sure.”

“If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.  I’m sure Thomas would say the same.”

“Yeah,” Roman agreed.  “I appreciate it.”

“Good luck, dude.”

“Thanks.”

_ I’ll definitely need it... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Love you!  
> Galaxy ||-//


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience and support when I needed a break. It might be a little slow at first, but I'm feeling a lot better and I'm trying to write more again. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW for implied suicide and some discussion of manipulative/toxic/abusive relationships.
> 
> Galaxy ||-//

_ November 26, 9:43 AM _

 

“Hey, kiddo?  You in there?”

No reply.

Patton sighed, knocking gently on Virgil’s door again.  “Virgil?”

_ “What, _ Patton?”

Patton flinched slightly at Virgil’s harsh tone.  “I-I’m leaving. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Okay, whatever.”

Patton let his hand drop away from Virgil’s door and down to his side, turning away and leaving without another word.

 

_ 9:57 AM _

 

Remy was perched on the counter of the bakery when Patton arrived, talking idly on his phone and sipping coffee from a Starbucks cup, as usual.  He offered Patton a little wave, saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to and hopping down from the counter.

“Not to be blunt, but girl, you look like  _ hell,” _ Remy said, smiling sympathetically.  “Talk to me, hon. What’s up?”

“It’s...it’s nothing,” Patton said dismissively, walking around to stand behind the counter as well.  “I should be baking. I don’t have time to talk.”

“I’m not stupid,” Remy protested.  “I know you, Patton. I know something’s bothering you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Patton insisted.  “Everything’s fine.” He glanced at the door, gesturing to the person standing just outside.  “Pay attention, we’ve got a customer.”

 

_ 1:28 PM _

 

Patton managed to successfully avoid Remy’s questions for a few hours by staying in the kitchen, busying himself with baking cookies and decorating cupcakes, but eventually Remy entered the kitchen, leaning on the counter and studying Patton carefully for a moment.

Patton forced a bright smile as he continued piping purple frosting onto a fresh batch of cupcakes.  “Hi, Remy! What’s up?”

Remy snatched the piping bag out of Patton’s hands and set it off to the side.  “We’re here to talk about  _ you, _ hon.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

Patton shook his head, moving to grab the piping bag and continue his work.  “Just - just stop, Remy.”

“So you admit you’re upset?” Remy asked, raising an eyebrow

“Even if I am, it doesn’t matter,” Patton said, keeping his face firmly neutral, though his lips trembled slightly with the effort.

Remy sighed, tilting his head to the side and pinning Patton with a concerned gaze.  “You always do this, you know...I don’t understand why you can’t just talk to me, girl.”

“We both have better things to do,” Patton pointed out.

“But you’re my best friend, Pat,” Remy insisted gently.  “I want to help you, whatever’s happening.”

“Ask Virgil,” Patton replied, an unusual, almost bitter edge to his voice as he dropped his piping bag on the counter, running his fingers through his hair.  “Him and his stupid  _ boyfriend.” _

Remy took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender.  “Woah, hon. See, this is what I’m talking about. You’re in a mood.  Tell me what’s up.”

Frustrated tears stung Patton’s eyes.  “I just - I want to help him, but he won’t even talk to me anymore…”

Remy frowned.   _ “Virgil _ won't talk to you?”

Patton shook his head.

“Wait, does this have anything to do with what you and Logan were talking about when you were here?  You both seemed pretty upset.”

Patton hesitated.  “It's...it's really not my place to say.  But, well, Logan's met Virgil's boyfriend, and from what he's told me, this isn't going to end well.  And I'm - I'm scared for him, Remy, but he isn't talking to anyone except Damien now. How are we supposed to help him if he refuses to listen to a word we say?”

“Oh, hon…” Remy sighed heavily.  “I’m sorry.”

Patton shrugged.  “It’s not your fault.”

“Did I ever tell you about my brother?” Remy asked suddenly, and Patton shook his head.

“His name was Toby.  We were twins, but if we didn’t look the same you never would’ve guessed.  We were so...so different,” he said, shaking his head with a slight smile. “In seventeen years, I never once saw him willingly wear colors other than black and orange.  He wasn’t a very multi-colored kind of guy, you know? Not like you.”

“Or you,” Patton countered, the corners of his lips quirking up in a small smile.

“Or me,” Remy agreed with a grin.  “But he - well, he got a bit of a reputation, and that attracted some bad people.”  He bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

They were both silent for a few long moments.

“He died,” Remy said bluntly.  “But he always refused to talk about anything with us, so we didn’t even know what had happened to him, why he was acting so different, ’til we read the note he left.”

“Oh, gosh, Remy,” Patton said, his voice hushed.  “I’m - I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, really.  I’m over it. But what I’m trying to say is that Virgil might not want to talk to you, but you have to talk to him.  If you’re really scared of what’ll happen, talk to him about it. Just...be there for him. You’ve always been good at that.”

Patton nodded.  “That makes sense, I guess.  Thank you.”

Remy placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, guiding him out of the kitchen and to the door.  “Now, come on, you’ve had a rough day. You should head home.”

“What?  But it’s only, like, two!”

“Pat, just listen to me for once, alright?  Go home, talk to Virgil, and just give yourself a break.  You need it.”

Patton sighed.  “Okay, fine. See you tomorrow, Remy.  And thanks again.”

 

_ 6:49 PM _

 

_ Patton: Hi, Logan! _

 

_ Logan: Hello, Patton. _

_ Logan: How are you? _

 

_ Patton: I’m okay _

_ Patton: I tried to talk to Virgil earlier, but he still won’t talk to me _

 

_ Logan: I’m sorry.  Is there anything I can do? _

 

_ Patton: I don’t think so _

_ Patton: Thank you, though _

 

_ Logan: Would you like to come over to my house? _

 

_ Patton: Really? _

 

_ Logan: Of course.  I know you said you don’t think I can help, but I might be able to.   _

_ Logan: I can send you my address. _

 

_ Patton: I’d really like that, actually _

_ Patton: I’ll see you soon, Lo <3 _

 

_ 7:33 PM _

 

“So...you said you might be able to help?”

Logan smiled slightly, taking Patton’s hand and leading him through the house to the backyard.  “I’ve always found emotions...confusing, to say the least, especially when I was younger, and I tend to get frustrated when I don’t understand something.  But whenever I felt stressed, anxious, or upset, I would go outside and just...look at the stars. No matter what happens, they’re always there.” He turned to Patton with another smile, this one a little more confident, a little stronger.  “Stay here. I can get a blanket so we don’t have to lay on the grass.”

 

A few minutes later, Logan had spread a blanket out in the middle of the yard and was laying on it, staring up at the sky, Patton’s head resting on his shoulder.

“You just lay out here and look at the stars?” Patton asked, his voice hushed.

“Yes.”  Logan frowned.  “Is this not - would you rather be doing something else?”

“No, no, I was just wondering...don’t you ever get lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Logan admitted, taking a deep, slightly shaky breath.  “But, well, it’s very rare that I get close to anyone, and in the past, feeling lonely has been better than the alternative.”

Patton’s face fell, and he shifted closer to Logan, wrapping an arm around him.  “I’m sorry.”

Logan tilted his head to the side questioningly.  “Why are you sorry? We hadn’t even met until less than a month ago, and  _ that _ all happened two years ago.”

“I still wish…” Patton trailed off, struggling to find the words.

“What is it, Patton?”

“I wish I knew how to help you,” Patton whispered, reaching up to wipe away the tears gathering in his eyes.  “I wish I knew how to help Roman, I wish I knew how to help Virgil, but I don’t. I don’t even know where to start.  If I could just get Virgil to see that Damien - sorry, Deceit - is dangerous, then Roman wouldn’t be as upset, and we could just get Deceit to leave us alone, and then you’d feel safer, and I just - “ He sighed.  “It’s...it’s all my fault.”

“You’re not responsible for Virgil, though.”

“Well, the kiddo doesn’t have his parents, and when I offered to let him move in I promised I’d help him…”

“That doesn’t mean you have to put him above yourself,” Logan pointed out gently.  “You don’t have to put  _ anyone _ above yourself.”

“But - but I just want everyone to be happy!”  Patton insisted, forcing a smile. “If they’re happy, I’m happy - !”

“No,” Logan interrupted.  “You’re not happy. And that’s why I asked you to come over.  Just look up there, trace the constellations, find patters, make shapes.  It’s how I get my mind off of things, and I thought that maybe it could work for you, too.”

“Fine,” Patton agreed quietly after a moment, shifting slightly so he could look up at the stars a little easier, his head still resting on Logan’s shoulder.

 

_ 9:24 PM _

 

After a few hours that somehow felt more like minutes, Patton looked up again and saw Logan sleeping, eyes closed, face serene and peaceful.  He smiled slightly, carefully slipping out of Logan’s arms and walking inside the house, spotting a blanket on the couch, grabbing it, walking back outside, laying down and spreading the blanket over both of them.

“Logan?” He whispered.

Logan didn’t stir.

“I know you’re asleep, so you won’t hear this, but I want to say it anyway because I know I’ll forget what I wanted to say if I don’t say it soon.  I just...I know I was being a little bit stubborn earlier, but I really do appreciate that you brought me out here. I think, maybe, that I might love you.  No one else has ever really been able to just know what I need, but...but you do. You make me feel safe. I just hope I can do the same for you.”

Logan shifted slightly in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Patton, who just smiled.

“I love you, you adorable nerd.”

_ It’s strange to say it out loud, but...it doesn’t feel bad. _

_ It’s true, isn’t it?  I love him. I love Logan. _

_...Which is why I know he’s wrong.  If I can’t help Virgil, it’s going to hurt everyone, including him. _

_ I don’t think I could forgive myself for that. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> TW for manipulation, mentions of abuse, and the abuser being portrayed in a sort of sympathetic light.
> 
> Time to get a glimpse into Damien's mind.
> 
> Galaxy ||-//

_ November 27, 8:24 AM _

 

Virgil looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, tensing slightly when he saw that it was Patton.  They hadn’t talked, at least not properly, in a week. An entire  _ week _ of Virgil hiding in his room whenever Patton was home, trying to avoid him as much as possible, and now here he was, getting home at eight thirty in the morning.

“Where have you been?”

“I was at Logan’s.”

“Oh,” Virgil said with a slight smirk.  “I see.”

Patton blushed.  “No, Virgil, oh my gosh, not like that!  I just...I wasn’t feeling that great yesterday, so he invited me over.”

Virgil frowned.  “What’s wrong?”

“I was...worried about you,” Patton admitted softly.  “This is the first time I've seen you face-to-face in a week, kiddo.”

Virgil looked away, his gaze drawn to the window.  “I-I know, Pat, and I'm sorry, but I really like Damien, and he really likes me.  Why would you want to take that away from me?”

“I'm not trying to take anything from you,” Patton argued.  “I'm trying to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?  From the version of him Logan tells you about?”

“He has  _ scars,  _ Virgil.  Damien tried to kill him, are you saying he would lie to me about that?”

Virgil's hands tightened into fists, nails digging into his palm.  “I have a chance to be happy for once in my life and you're making it all about you and him.”

“No, that's not what I'm trying to do!” Patton protested, desperation creeping into his tone.  “Look, I just - “

“I have to go,” Virgil snapped.

“Wait, please - “

_ “Goodbye, _ Patton.”

 

_ 8:53 AM _

 

“Hello, Virgil.  Long time no see.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a fond smile.  “You saw me yesterday, Dee.”

Damien grinned, reaching over to open the door on the passenger’s side of his car.  “Come on, get in.”

Virgil obliged, settling into his seat before turning to Damien.

“So...where do you want to go?  You just asked if I could pick you up, nothing about where, or...why.”

“I had an argument with Patton,” Virgil said with a sigh.

Damien hummed in acknowledgement.  “Hm. About what?”

“Um...you, actually.  And how I’ve been avoiding him because he wants me to break up with you.”

“Do you _ want _ to break up with me?”

Virgil shook his head quickly.  “God, no. Of course not. I just...Patton’s been my best friend since I was eleven and he was fourteen.  Five and a half years now. Can I really just throw that away?”

Damien frowned.  “Well, the way I see it, if he can’t accept that you’re happy...maybe he was never really your friend in the first place.”

Virgil looked away, fixing his gaze on a house across the street as he tried to hold back his tears.  “Yeah, I...I guess not.”

“Oh, Virgil, darling.  Come here.”

Virgil glanced back at Damien, watching as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Do you want a hug?”

He had barely nodded before Damien’s arms were around him, holding him as close as he could with the center console between them, tight as though he was trying to hold Virgil together.

Despite that, Virgil could feel himself falling apart.

It seemed like it had been an eternity by the time Damien finally pulled away, buckling his 

seatbelt again and placing his hands on the steering wheel.  “...Where are we going, darling?”

Virgil frowned, brow furrowing.  “C-can I stay with you? At least for a couple of days?”

Damien just smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

_ I think I might be a monster. _

_ Oh, first things first, I guess.  I’m Damien Foster. I’m seventeen years old, and if you go to my school you probably know that I have a bit of a reputation.  I’m the cool guy, the popular one, the perfect one. But there’s another side to that, and most people never see it. _

_ See, everyone wants to take control of their lives.  There are lots of ways you could choose to do it. I’ve known people who hurt themselves, maybe starve themselves.  If you’re not into that, you can change up your wardrobe, try out a new makeup look, dye your hair. _

_ But that’s nothing.  Most people seem to think you can only control yourself, but I choose to challenge that. _

_ It’s easy enough, really.  If you say the right things to the right people, you can control anyone. _

_ You can call me whatever the hell you want.  Maybe I’m a control freak. Maybe I’m manipulative.  I’ve heard it all. _

_...Maybe I really am the monster that some people make me out to be. _

_ But everyone has their vices.  What do you depend on? Drugs, alcohol, pain?   _

_ You’re willing to do a lot to feed those addictions.  I’m no different, so what makes me so bad? _

_ Logan despises me.  I’m not stupid, I can tell.  But I’ve already lost him, and I’m not about to lose Virgil, too. _

_ Things are going well.  He asked if he can stay at my house for a few days. _

_ (I think we both know it’ll be a little bit longer than that.) _

_  -Damien _

 

* * *

 

_ 9:44 AM _

 

“Make yourself at home.  You can stay in the guest room, I’ll show you where it is.”

Virgil smiled, following Damien up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, dropping his bag in the corner.  “Thank you, Damien. Really.”

“Anytime, darling,” Damien replied, placing a hand on the back of Virgil’s neck and pulling him in for a brief kiss.  “Settle in, alright? I’ll be in my room. It’s just the first door on your left as soon as you step outside this one.  Come get me if you need anything.”

Damien left, closing the door behind him, and Virgil pulled out his phone.

_ Oh, my god. _

Of course.

 

_ Patton: Virge I’m so sorry!! _

_ Patton: I really didn’t mean to hurt you!! _

_ Patton: I’m just worried.  Damien hurt Logan so, so badly and I don’t want that to happen to you _

_ Patton: I love you, kiddo, and I really do want you to be happy.  But we’re all scared for you. Me, Logan, and Roman all want you to get out of this safely. _

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling up Patton’s contact information.  His finger hovered over the  _ block _ button for just a moment, but...he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He’d be better off without any of them, but he couldn’t avoid Patton forever.  And what if something happened and Patton needed him?

But he couldn’t bring himself to reply, either.

He turned off his phone and let himself fall back on the bed, eyes closed.

He wouldn’t reply today.

 

_ 12:32 PM _

 

_ Patton: Virgil, please.  I know you saw my messages. _

_ Patton: You know how much I love you, right?  I really, really do. _

 

_ November 28, 8:18 AM _

 

_ Patton: Please just talk to me. _

 

_ November 29, 5:39 PM _

 

_ Patton: Okay, fine.  If you aren’t going to reply, you might as well just block me.  If you can do it to Logan and Roman, then why not me? _

 

“Virgil, you seem distracted.  What’s wrong?”

Virgil quickly turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket, re-focusing on Damien and their dinner.  “It’s just Patton. He’s been texting me a lot since I left.”

Damien narrowed his eyes.  “Really? What’s he been saying?”

“He’s worried about me, he loves me...that sort of thing.”

“Oh.  It almost sounds like he’s trying to guilt you into coming back, doesn’t it?”

Virgil nodded.  “Yeah, but...I don’t want to go back.”

Damien’s gaze sharpened with interest.  “Really?”

“I mean,” Virgil added hurriedly, blushing, “if - if you’ll let me stay here, obviously.”

“Of course I will, darling.  You can stay as long as you want.”

Virgil relaxed, offering Damien a small smile.  “Thank you, Dee.”

“No thanks necessary,” Damien said dismissively.  “I want you to stay here with me at least as much as you do, if not more.  Virgil, I want to help you because...well, you know I’m not one to hide the truth.  I love you.”

Virgil’s sharp intake of breath was audible - not quite a gasp, but close.  “You...you love me? Really?”

Damien nodded, his gaze searching Virgil’s face.

“But - “ Virgil broke off, finding it difficult to speak around the lump in his throat.  “Wh-why?”

 

* * *

 

_ I told Virgil I love him.  The first thing he wanted to know was why. _

_ I could’ve told him the truth, for once.  That I love how he trusts me. How easily he assumes that his friends are against him.  How he smiles when he sees me as though I’m his world, and I know that it’s because of everything I’ve said and done since the moment we first met. _

_ Instead, I fed him some bullshit about how I love him because he’s a good person. _

_ But here’s the thing about that.  Anyone that turns on his friends the way Virgil did could never really be a good person.  Maybe someday he’ll realize that, but for now, he’s keeping his distance from them and he’s staying with me.  He loves me, too, which is good. I was worried it was too soon. _

_ He depends on me now, I think.  From what I’ve seen, he’s always depended on someone, whether it’s a parent or a friend.  He doesn’t seem to know how to be alone. _

_ Without me, he’d just end up alone eventually, wouldn’t he?  It happens to everyone sooner or later. I’m doing him a favor. _

_ Anyway, he’s sleeping in the guest room right now.  But he left his phone in the kitchen and it keeps buzzing.  Probably Patton, still worried about him. _

_ As long as Virgil doesn’t listen, we’ll be fine. _

_ I should be sleeping, too.  It’s almost eleven. _

_ Although, at this point, sleeping is much easier said than done. _

_ Wish me luck. _

_  -Damien _

 

* * *

 

_ November 29, 10:54 PM _

 

_ Roman: we haven’t talked in a while. _

_ Roman: oh my god you unblocked me _

_ Roman: virgil...can we talk? _

_ Roman: a lot has happened lately.  if we’re being honest, i’m a mess. i really need to talk to you. _

_ Roman: sorry, i bet you’re asleep.  call me when you wake up.  _

_ Roman: ...please. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for manipulation, lying, lack of consent (it's a kiss, but consent is still necessary no matter what!!), and slight implications of cheating (even though it's not actually cheating, it could just be perceived that way from certain perspectives).
> 
> It is 2am as I'm posting this chapter and I have no regrets. I just finished watching Love, Simon for the twelfth time, dysphoria has been killing me (but one of my friends agreed to buy me a chest binder, THANK GOD), and I've been busy as hell with the end of school, but I finally managed to get this chapter out after almost a month. Enjoy!
> 
> Galaxy ||-//

_ November 30, 9:14 AM _

 

_ Virgil: I knew I shouldn’t have unblocked you. _

_ Virgil: Fine, I guess.  You’re probably at school now.  Call me when you’re free. _

 

_ 12:32 PM _

 

Virgil’s phone rang three times while he just stared at the caller ID, practically in disbelief, before he picked up.

“What do you want?”

“Woah, okay.  Nice to hear from you, too.”

Virgil sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  “Whatever, Princey. Just - it’s stupid for me to be doing this right now, so tell me why you just  _ had _ to talk to me.”

“I - I’m...“ Roman’s voice faltered, and for a moment Virgil felt genuinely concerned.  “I couldn’t sleep the other night, so I...I went to Starbucks, and your boyfriend showed up.”

“Oh, interesting.  Did you realize he’s not as bad as Logan’s making him seem?”

“...No.”

Virgil blinked, his eyebrows furrowing.  “What happened?”

“Well, he said some stuff that really, really hurt, and I did something I shouldn’t have done, and I’m - “  _ Is he crying?   _ “Virge, I know we haven’t really been friends lately, but I just need someone to talk to.”

“Talk to Logan,” Virgil suggested.  “Or Patton. Or your friends at school.  Or literally  _ anyone except me. _  You’re right, we haven’t been friends lately, and there’s a reason for that.”

“You mean Damien’s been lying to you and making you think we’re bad people.”

“No!” Virgil protested.  “He’s been telling me the truth, Roman.  You’re an actor. You know how to lie. I can’t trust you.”

“I’m not asking you to trust me,” Roman said softly, an edge of desperation creeping into his tone.  “I’m just asking you to talk to me.”

There was a long, tense silence before Virgil finally spoke.

“When and where?”

“Starbucks in an hour?” Roman suggested hopefully.

Virgil rolled his eyes.  “I swear, you’re addicted to coffee.”

“As if that’s a surprise to anyone.”

“So you’re skipping class, huh?”

“It’s not like we’re doing anything important,” Roman reasoned.  “So…?”

“I’ll be there.”

 

_ 1:53 PM _

 

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, I know,” Roman said with a sigh, shaking his head.  “My friends didn’t exactly think it was a good idea.”

“What, skipping school?” Virgil asked.  “Or skipping school to see  _ me?” _

Roman grimaced.  “I hate to say it, but both.”

“What have you told them about me?”

“Come on, let’s go get our drinks,” Roman said, not meeting his gaze as he darted off to get in line.

Virgil decided to drop the subject, instead joining Roman in line and ordering the same vanilla latte Roman had ordered for him last time, while Roman ordered his typical caramel frappucino.  He moved to pay for his drink, but Virgil stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I’ve - I’ve got this,” he said, somewhat hesitantly.

“What?  Virge, no, I can’t ask you to - “

“You didn’t ask,” Virgil interrupted.  “Neither did I, last time, but you still did it anyway.”

So Virgil ended up paying for both of their drinks, shoving the receipt in his pocket with his keys, and they went to sit down.

“What did you want to talk about?” Virgil asked after a long silence that somehow felt both unbearably awkward and strangely comfortable at the same time.

“I just - “ Roman broke off, looking to the side and swallowing hard, pausing for a while before he spoke again.  “I can’t - I don’t know if I can say.”

“Try.”

Roman shook his head.  “I-I can’t. It’s nothing, okay?  Just forget I ever texted you. Block me again.  I don’t care.”

“If you didn’t care, you never would’ve tried to talk to me,” Virgil pointed out.  “It’s not nothing. I know those tricks. I’ve  _ used _ those tricks.  Brush it off and smile so everyone thinks you’re fine, right?”

Roman frowned, his brow furrowing.  “How - how can you tell?”

“You might be a good actor onstage, but you don’t have a character to hide behind right now,” Virgil said with a sympathetic smile.  “So talk. What’s wrong?”

After another long pause, Virgil sighed.

“Okay, I get it, you don’t want to tell me.  Let’s just...let’s just chat. About anything.  If you end up feeling more comfortable, then you can tell me what you’re so upset about.  Does that sound good?”

Clearly hesitant, Roman nodded.  “I guess. So, how have you been?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Virgil smiled, just a little.  “I’ve been good. I’m staying with Damien at the moment - “

Roman practically choked on his frappucino.   _ “What?” _

“I had a fight with Patton,” Virgil admitted, shoulders hunched, “so...I called Damien and asked him to pick me up, and he offered to let me stay with him.”

“What did you two even fight about?” Roman asked.  “You always seemed so close.”

Virgil shrugged.  “Yeah, I thought so, too.  But then I avoided him for a week and the first thing he did when we started talking again was try to convince me to leave Damien because of what he supposedly did to Logan.”

Roman frowned.  “Actually, um, okay...it’s Damien that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.  “Oh, god. Not you, too.”

“No, listen, he - I was here last week, and he showed up, and...he said all this stuff about how I’m not good enough, I don’t deserve you, or Logan, or Patton...I don’t deserve  _ anything,” _ Roman said, his voice breaking.

“That’s not true - “

“And then, when I went home, I...I did something I shouldn’t have done,” he admitted, tugging slightly at his sleeves and pulling them down to cover his hands.

_ Oh, god, no.  Please tell me he didn’t. _

“...Roman, what happened?”

Roman remained silent.

“Seriously, Roman.  Please tell me.”

He shook his head.  “No, I - I can’t. I have to - I need to be home by three, I should go.”

Virgil couldn’t find it in him to protest as Roman walked away, leaving Virgil sitting alone at the table.

 

_ 3:26 PM _

 

Virgil had spent almost half an hour sitting at the coffee shop before he had finally left.

He was still reeling when he pulled up outside of Damien’s house.  He was almost certain that he knew what Roman had done, and...if that had happened, then maybe Roman was telling the truth about Damien, too.

Damien was sitting on the couch and typing something on his phone, but he looked up when Virgil walked in.  “Hello, darling. Where have you been?”

“Oh, I just went to get coffee,” Virgil said, making an attempt to sound casual as he set the car keys and his receipt on the end table.

“Alone?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah.”   _ That’s a lie, I’m such a horrible person, why am I lying?  Damien’s been nothing but kind to me. _

Damien smiled.  “Did you have a good time, then?”

Virgil nodded.  “I’m...I’m going to my room.”

 

* * *

 

_ He lied to me.  I can’t believe it. _

_ I know he was out with Roman.  I saw his receipt from the coffee shop.  He’s never lied to me before, so why would he lie now? _

_ Part of me thinks he might be cheating on me.  Roman is so clearly in love with him already - I’d hate to think about what would happen if Virgil fell in love with Roman.   _

_ He can’t leave me.  Not now. _

_ I won’t  _ **_let_ ** _ him. _

 

* * *

 

_ December 7, 3:34 PM _

 

“Hey, I get to pay for you this time.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking a small step away from the counter.  “If you insist, Princey. But I get to pay next time.”

Roman smiled slightly as he payed for their drinks.  “So...this’ll be a weekly thing?”

Virgil shrugged, cheeks reddening.  “I mean, I guess so...but look, I just want to make sure you, Patton, and Logan are doing okay.  Speaking of them, you haven’t...mentioned anything about me to them, have you?”

Roman frowned.  “Uh, no. Why?”

“I just - I haven’t talked to Patton since I left,” Virgil admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  “I know he’d feel bad if I started talking to you again first.”

“Oh...okay, yeah, makes sense,” Roman said, grabbing their drinks and handing Virgil his.  “Are you going to talk to him soon?”

Virgil bit his lip, making his way over to a two-person table in the corner.  “I mean...I want to, but with how Damien’s been acting lately, I’m not sure it’s the best idea.”

“...How has Damien been acting lately?”

_ Oh, no. _

“Just sort of, um - protective, I guess?  He’s been talking a lot more about how you guys are lying, and how he knows what’s really best for me.  You know, his usual stuff.”

“And you’re just putting up with it?”

Virgil tensed, gaze guarded.  “I mean...he’s just trying to help me, in his own way.”

Roman shook his head.  “There’s something off about him.  You should really listen to Patton and Logan.”

Virgil glanced away, watching raindrops drip down the window beside them.  “Part of me wants to, but I can’t help thinking that maybe Damien is right.”

“Was he right about me?”

“I mean, not exactly,” Virgil replied hesitantly.

“So why would he be right about Patton or Logan?”

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but Roman continued.

“Look, I get it.  You haven’t known me or Logan for very long.  But you’ve known Patton for years, right? You should talk to him, Virgil.  At least give him a chance.”

Virgil exhaled slowly, nodding.  “Yeah. Okay, you’re right. Thanks, Roman.”

“Anytime,” Roman replied with a reassuring smile.

 

_ December 14, 5:02 PM _

 

“You know, I got an... _ interesting _ message from Logan earlier today.”

Virgil froze, hovering in the doorway, just returning from the coffee shop.  “Logan? Your ex?”

“Yes.  He seemed to think he spotted you sitting with Roman at Starbucks,” Damien explained, walking over and guiding Virgil inside with a hand on his back, closing the door behind them.  “I told him he must be mistaken, because the Virgil  _ I _ know would never run to someone so manipulative, flawed, dangerous.”

Virgil swallowed hard, his gaze following Damien as he began to pace circles around him.  “Yeah, of - of course not.”

“But Logan insisted that he knew what he saw,” Damien continued.  “And, now that I think about it, you certainly have been spending an awful lot of time at that coffee shop lately.”

“It’s good coffee,” Virgil supplied weakly.

_ Please don’t let him notice how badly I’m shaking.  Please, please, please… _

Damien paused in his pacing, stopping directly in front of Virgil and leaning closer, placing one hand on his cheek, the touch feather-light.  “You know I’m just trying to keep you safe from him, don’t you? Safe from all of them?”

Virgil nodded, swallowing again, his mouth so dry he could barely force himself to speak.  “I-I know.”

“I love you, darling, but they don’t seem to care, do they?  They’re always trying to tell you to stay away from me. I think they just want to have some sort of control over you, or maybe Logan’s tricked them - turned them all against me so he can have me all to himself.”  Damien tilted his head to the side. “But I know you’re too smart for that to work on you.”

Virgil said nothing, his gaze falling from Damien’s face to the ground.

“Hey.  Look at me.”  Damien placed a finger under Virgil’s chin, lifting his head and looking him in the eye, pressing an insistent, possessive kiss to his lips - one that Virgil wasn’t sure he wanted, but didn’t try to fight.

“I’m taking you out for dinner tonight.  We’re leaving in forty-five minutes. You might want to go and get ready.”

Virgil nodded, turning stiffly on his heel and quickly, quietly darting upstairs, texting Roman as soon as he reached his room.

 

_ Virgil: gotta cancel our meetings indefinitely.  see you, princey. _

 

He quickly deleted the conversation and then blocked Roman again - anything to hide it.

Damien had let Virgil stay with him, protected him, held him through more than one panic attack, and yet  _ this _ was how Virgil decided to thank him?  By practically cheating on him with one of the very people that Damien was trying to protect him  _ from? _

_ What a horrible person.  You don’t deserve someone like Damien.  You don’t deserve anyone. _

_ Just stay loyal and be honest.  That’s all you have to do. _

_ And  _ **_don’t_ ** _ screw it up this time. _


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, guys.

I hate to leave you all hanging, so I figured I'd let you know why I'm taking so long with the next chapter.

I am so busy right now, it's almost ridiculous. Last week, I spent the entire week with my extended family and I had virtually no time to write at all, which sucked, and this week I'm participating in an acting camp. We have a week to put together a two-hour musical, which means a lot of acting, dancing and singing during our NINE-HOUR REHEARSALS. Nine hours. I am not kidding. I wish I was.

So basically, I leave at nine in the morning, I don't get back until six in the evening, and at that point I'm so exhausted from dancing all day that I eat dinner and fall asleep within two hours.

In addition to all of that, I have the other side of my extended family visiting right now, and right after they leave, I have one of my old friends coming to visit for a few days, and sometime in July I have a different acting camp, and in August I'm visiting EVEN MORE extended family. This is going to be an exhausting summer, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter written, bit by bit. I'm really excited about writing it, too, so it sucks that I have so many ideas and so little time or energy.

Anyway, thank you so much for your patience. I hope you're all doing well and I hope we won't have to wait much longer! I love you all <3

Galaxy ||-//


End file.
